Kingdom Hearts - Twilight Town's Wielder
by Rocco151
Summary: Olette is a normal 15-year old girl living happily in Twilight Town with her three friends - Hayner, Pence and Roxas. However, when her world falls into darkness - she is chosen by the Keyblade to defeat the evil that threatens the entire universe. Join Olette, Donald and Goofy in their journey to stop the Heartless and defeat Maleficent and Ansem. - (Picture by NightSilverChelly)
1. Chapter 1 - Dive to the Heart

**Hello, hello! I'm back, my dear viewers! But I'm not writing the next chapter for the Wielder of the Keyblade or Chains of Destiny right now. I'm here to present to write the next story that has appeared in my head. Besides – Maka and Sora are still asleep from the fight against Weiss and Leon – Chains of Destiny; As for Mina and Kairi, those two still need to get to the lounge – so it will take a while. Might as well start writing my new story.**

 **Okay, so here's the main idea – We have seen countless fanfictions of Olette hanging out with her friends, eating ice cream, doing homework, etc. – But! Not once have we seen a story centered on Olette wielding a Keyblade. So, I came up with this – what if instead of Sora becoming the Keyblade Master… Olette takes his role and she becomes the chosen wielder of the Keyblade? This is what I came up! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as my other stories.**

 **Summary:** **Olette is a normal 15-year old girl living happily in Twilight Town with her three friends - Hayner, Pence and Roxas. However, when her world falls into darkness - she is chosen by the Keyblade to defeat the evil that threatens the entire universe. Join Olette, Donald and Goofy in their journey to stop the Heartless and defeat Maleficent and Ansem.**

 **Okay, here I go. Wish me luck! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters! They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

Chapter 1 – Olette's Dive to the Heart

A girl with bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, brown hair which sticked out on the sides and two strands of hair falling from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders wearing an orange tank top with white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, orange socks with white hems, cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces, a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace with a spherical, sky blue charm was falling into darkness.

Eventually, she landed on a green colored glass floor depicting the image of a young woman with short black hair, somewhat pale skin, red rosy lips, long black eye lashes and a red ribbon tied into a bow in her hair. She was wearing a long yellow skirt and a blue bodice with short sleeves and a high, white color on the back of her dress with a red cape at the back. On her feet, there were small golden slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one. She was currently looking asleep and holding an apple which had a bite in her hands. Around her were seven little men, a couple of forest creatures and an old woman with a cloak.

" _So much to do, so little time…"_ An unknown voice said which startled the girl quite a lot.

" _Huh? Who's there?"_ The girl spoke mentally, not physically as she looked around.

" _Take your time. Don't be afraid."_ The voice said once again.

" _Okay… What should I be afraid of?"_ The girl asked confused.

" _The door is still shut."_ The voice said which confused the girl even more.

" _The door? What door?"_ The girl asked.

" _Now step forward. Can you do it?"_ The voice asked her and the girl nodded.

" _Of course."_ The girl said and then walked forward until she reached the center of the glass platform. When she reached it, she noticed that three pedestals rose from the ground.

" _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength."_ The voice said to her.

Three weapons appeared on the pedestals. On the first one – there was a sword with a silver blade, a blue handle with a yellow pommel and hidden red symbol with a mouse head in the center of it. On the second pedestal – there was a shield with a black cover, red trims and a red mouse head symbol. On the third – there was a rod with the handle's ends being tan and the handle itself being the color green. On the tip of the handle – there was a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle while the head was a blue mouse head.

" _Choose well."_ The voice said.

She thought for a few minutes on what weapon she should chose. In the end, she decided to go for the shield. She walked over to it and picked it up.

" _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_ The voice asked her and she nodded.

" _Yes, this is what I want."_ The girl said and then suddenly the shield disappeared from her hands.

" _Your path is set. Now, what will you give in exchange?"_ The voice said and the girl looked at the other two weapons.

She made up her mind and ran straight for the sword. She picked up and looked at it.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_ The voice asked her and she nodded.

" _Yes, that's right."_ The girl said and the sword disappeared from her hands.

" _You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_ The voice asked her and she nodded once again.

" _Yes, it is."_ The girl said.

Suddenly, all of the three pedestals started sinking into the ground and the girl got knocked back onto the platform. She looked around and noticed that the glass floor had shattered underneath her. Soon, she fell into darkness once again.

Soon, she landed gently on a new violet glass floor depicting the image of another, beautiful sleeping woman with brunette hair wearing a white dress. Around her, there was a castle, a crescent moon, a horse and a carriage.

She looked around and then she noticed that the shield she choose before appeared in her hands.

" _You've gained the power to fight."_ The voice said to her.

" _Oh, you're back! What do I do now?"_ The girl asked the voice.

" _Try taking a swing at it."_ The voice said to her.

" _Okay."_ The girl said and then she delivered a swing with her shield. _"Like that?"_ She asked the voice.

" _All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_ The voice said to her.

" _Okay. What do I do now?"_ The girl asked the voice. Just then, she noticed that little black creatures with yellow eyes and antennas started emerging from the ground.

" _What are those thing!?"_ The girl asked shockingly.

" _There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ The voice said and the girl nodded.

" _Guess I'm going to have to get my hands dirty after all!"_ The girl said.

The shadows started attacking her, but she destroyed them with a swing of her shield. The rest retreated back into the ground.

" _Wow! I'm so awesome!"_ The girl said with smile on her face. However, unbeknownst to her, a shadow crawled around to her back.

" _Behind you!"_ The voice said and the girl turned around to see the little black creature as more started to appear from the ground. She destroyed them all with her shield.

After defeating all of them, one of the creature sinks back into the ground and before you know it – a pool of darkness forms around the glass floor and underneath her feet. She tries to escape, but gets caught and is eventually sucked into the pool.

After a while, she wakes up and discovers that she is on a new pink glass floor depicting the image of three silhouettes inside three hearts. She got up and looked around until she noticed a door standing in the middle.

" _Could this be the door that the mysterious voice was talking about?"_ The girl asked herself and ran straight for the door to open it.

As soon as she did that, light started shining in her face which almost blinded her, but nevertheless she managed to enter through the door. She found herself on a different area. She was standing on top of a clock tower at sunset which was very familiar to her.

" _I know this place! This our town's clock tower!"_ The girl said. She looked around and saw three boys sitting on the ledge of the clock tower – the first one had spiky, blond hair, the second one had black hair which was held using a black headband with grey lining and the last one had golden blond, spiky hair which was windswept on the right side of his head and the back was smoother and more flaky. All three of them looked very familiar to the girl.

" _Hayner… Pence… Roxas… It's my friends!"_ The girl said with a smile on her face.

" _What are you afraid of?"_ The boy called Hayner asked the girl.

" _Well, I'm afraid of losing my friends and not being able to protect them."_ The girl said and suddenly Hayner disappeared.

" _Wait, what? Where did he go?"_ The girl asked herself.

" _What's most important to you?"_ The boy called Pence asked next.

" _My friends. They are the most important thing in the world to me."_ The girl said and then Pence disappeared as well.

" _Again? What's going on?"_ The girl asked herself.

" _One last question – what do you want out of life?"_ The boy called Roxas asked her.

" _Well… I have one wish – to leave Twilight Town and see new worlds with my friends."_ The girl said and then Roxas disappeared as well.

" _You are afraid of losing your friends and not protecting them. You want friendship and you want to see different worlds with your friends?"_ The voice asked her and she nodded. _"Very well then. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising star awaits your journey's end."_ The voice said.

" _That sounds good. I'll be waiting for that to happen!"_ The girl said.

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_ The voice said and the girl was once again transported to a new location via a bright light.

She found herself on a red glass floor depicting the image of another sleeping maiden with curly, blonde hair wearing a long-sleeved, strapless and pleated purple dress with a white collar, as well as a gold necklace and tiara holding a red rose in her hand. Around her were thorns, roses and three fairies.

She looked around the glass platform once again until she noticed that the little shadows were back with a vengeance. She took out her shield and prepared to fight them.

After killing them, a light shined down from the dark sky and revealed some stairs of stained glass on the edge of the platform. She started climbing them until she reached a yellow glass floor depicting the images of a woman with brown hair and a yellow dress and a man who looked like a beast. Around them, there were household items and a single red rose.

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ The voice said which confused the girl a lot.

" _Huh? What do you mean by that?"_ The girl asked, but when she turned around she noticed that her shadow started coming to life from the ground.

" _What the heck!?"_ The girl said with a shocked tone.

Just then, the shadow grew into a giant monster with an open-shaped hole in the middle, short wings in the back and yellow eyes. The girl tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. So, she was left with only one option – attack the big monster!

" _But don't be afraid. And don't forget…"_ The voice said to her.

The girl took out her shield and started attacking the creature's right arm. However, the monster raised it and smashed it into the ground. A pool of darkness was formed and little shadows started appearing from the ground. She destroyed them with her shield and went back to attacking the big monster. Eventually, the monster unleashed dark beams from his heart-shaped hole towards the girl, but she dodged them easily and went back to hitting the arm. This continued for a couple of minutes until she delivered the final blow on the arm. But the monster wasn't giving up that easily, so the girl prepared for another attack on the arm when suddenly – the shield disappeared from hands! The big creature raised his hand to attack her, but she jumped back at the last second before it hit her. Using its fists once again, the monster created a pool of darkness around her. She tried to escape, but it was no use – she was being sucked into it.

" _-But don't be afraid."_ The voice said to her, as the darkness engulfs her legs.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_ The voice said to her, as she her hand is lost to the abyss in the process.

" _So don't forget…"_ The voice said, as the darkness engulfed her entire body and face.

" _You are the one who will open the door."_ The voice said its final words.

 **We have finished Chapter 1! Congrats to me! Finally! With that said – Twilight Town's Wielder can officially begin!**

 **On the side note – this will be an Olette x OC story with suggestion from my good friend FullmetalDeadman93 – that I should use a Male OC for this one. So, wish me luck in writing the romance part! I will soon write the male OC's Bio on my Account Page – so everyone can see who he is – BTW – His name is Nexus Kurosawa. But I'm not using last names in this story. So, it's basically just only first names.**

 **Next time on the story: Olette is running late for a meeting between her three friends Roxas, Hayner and Pence. However, she also has a secret friendship meeting with someone else later in the sunset. Who is it, you may ask? Well, wait and see!**

 **One last thing – a good friend of mine helped me create a good cover art for this story. I will tell you her name in the summary, be sure to thank her for the picture!**

 **Whelp, that's all from me for now! Next time, we will continue with the Wielder of the Keyblade – which is either today or tomorrow… So, stay tuned!**

 **Before I leave – I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its' character – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Okay, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1 Begins

**Yo, boys and girls! Welcome back to the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder. I really need to focus on this story before I completely forget it and leave it unfinished – That is something I cannot abide.**

 **Anyways, what happened last time – A girl from Twilight Town has just completed her Dive to the Heart dream sequence and is about to wake up in her bedroom only to realize that she is late for a meeting with her friends!**

 **Also, I will be introducing an OC in this story – one suggested from FullmetalDeadman93 who is Olette's love interest – Nexus.**

 **Anyways… let's just get started and move on with Chapter 2. I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.**

Chapter 2 – Day 1 Begins – Running late!

" _BEEP! BEEP!"_ – The sound of the alarm clock awoke the girl completely. She opened her eyes and found out that she was back in her cozy warm bed in her house wearing her pajamas – she was wearing a yellow tank top with a white flower in the middle and long green bottoms. She sighed in relief – what a weird dream! It was very strange – it almost looked real, but was it?

She shook her head and yawned like a lion, then she picked up the alarm clock from the bed drawer next to her and looked at the time – 10:30. She put it down and laid back in her bed, until…

"Wait, what!? 10:30!?" She shockingly said and looked at the clock again – It was indeed 10:30 in the morning! She's late for the meeting with her friends – Hayner is going to kill her this time!

"Olette, sweetie! Time to get up!" A female voice called out to the girl called Olette – this was the voice of her mother.

"Okay, Mom! I'll be down in 5 minutes!" Olette called out to her mother, got out of her bed and started getting herself ready.

A few minutes later, she came down the stairs fully dressed in her usual clothes and entered the kitchen.

She noticed that her mother Alice was busy cleaning the dishes as usual. Like her daughter, she had brown hair which was long, green eyes and soft peach-colored skin. However, her clothes were very different from Olette's style – she had a short sleeved white shirt, a pair of blue shorts, a white apron, some yellow gloves and a pair of light blue sandals.

"Morning, Mom." Olette said to her mother with a smile on her face. Alice turned around and looked at her daughter with a smile as well.

"Good morning to you too, Hun. Sit down and I'll serve you breakfast." The mother said to her and Olette nodded. She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and waited for her breakfast.

After a few seconds, Alice served one of her daughter's favorite meal – a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Here, sweetheart. Your favorite meal – grilled cheese sandwich. Enjoy." Alice said with a smile on her face as she put the dish gently on the kitchen table.

"Hmmm! My favorite breakfast!" Olette said with a grin on her face as she started eating the sandwich.

Alice smiled at her daughter very happily. Sometimes, her little Olette made her feel so joyful and happy – after the death of her husband, she had almost given up living and considered committing suicide. However, she soon found a new reason to live – her daughter. Once Olette was born, she decided that she would protect her daughter no matter what.

"Oh, Olette! I forgot to ask you, but why did you overslept today? You usually get up at 8:00 in the morning, but not today. Why?" Alice asked her daughter very curiously.

Olette stopped eating and looked at her mother. "Well… I don't exactly know if you'll believe me, Mom. But… I had a weird dream." She said with a frown.

Alice sat down on the other kitchen table and looked at her with a worried look on her face. "Really? What was the dream about?" She asked her.

"Well… the first thing that happened was…" Olette said and then told her about dream that she had – how she ended on four different glass platforms, how she choose between three different weapons, how she answered three question to her friends on top of the town's clock tower and how she fought a giant monster.

"And that's about everything that happened. Strange, isn't it?" Olette asked her mother as she finished eating her sandwich.

"Yeah… Strange…" Alice said with a sad look on her face. It can't be… Not her… Not her darling Olette… She was still too young… too innocent to know the whole truth… Why now? Why?

In the meantime, Olette had completely eaten her entire meal and said. "Hey, Mom. I'm done with the sandwich. I'm going to put this in the sink." She said, as she got up from her chair and picked up her empty plate.

"No, sweetheart. Don't worry – I'll take care of that. Don't you have an appointment with your friends?" Alice said with a gentle smile and Olette's eyes widen. She forgot all about her friends!

"Oh, no! I forgot! Take the plate! I need to leave now!" Olette said with a worried look on her face, as she gave her mother the empty plate and immediately speeded out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Bye, Mom!" Olette called out to her and then closed the front door leaving Alice all alone in the house.

"Bye, honey… Have fun…" Alice said with a small smile, but then it disappeared as she put the plate in sink and walked towards the living room.

She sat on the couch and then tears started coming out of her eyes. Alice placed her hands on her face and began to cry.

"No, please… Not my Olette… Please, not my baby girl… Don't let her become like her mother… A worthless failure of a Keyblade Master… Please… protect my daughter when her time comes… Don't let her become a failure like me… Please…" She prayed in a depressed broken tone as she cried some more whilst sitting on the couch.

 **Meanwhile with Olette…**

Olette ran as fast as she could through the alleyways hoping to reach the usual spot where her three friends Roxas, Hayner and Pence were. She had only hoped that Hayner wouldn't be too mad with her for being so late – I mean, come on! This was Hayner – her best friend. He would never get mad at her.

After a long running, she had finally made to the place where the three boys were – The Usual Spot underneath her best friend house – Roxas.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" Olette asked as she entered the small hideout.

"Well, well, well. There she is. About time, Olette." A familiar male voice said to her.

Olette looked to see a boy with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, spiky blond hair wearing camouflage capris pants, a grey, sleeveless vest, black muscle shirt decorated with white skulls and crossbones and shoes with the same camouflage pattern as his pants sitting in the back of the hideout on top of some kind of household appliance. She immediately knew who this was.

"Good morning to you, as well Hayner." Olette said to the boy called Hayner with a smile on her face. He got up and walked over to her with a frown on his face.

"You're late, Olette. I thought that you were always the punctual girl. Turns out… I was wrong!" Hayner pretended to be annoyed at her, while Olette just giggled at his fake outburst. Typical Hayner.

"Anyways… Where are Roxas and Pence?" Olette asked him.

"They are over at the Sandlot. Roxas wants to practice before the big match against Seifer on Monday. Wanna go and see how they are doing?" Hayner asked her and she nodded.

"Of course! Say, I have a little proposition for you? Do you want to hear it?" Olette asked him with a grin on her face.

"Okay, what is it?" Hayner asked her with a curious tone.

"I want to have a Struggle Bat Practice Spar with you. I want to prove to you that I can be as dirty as you boys. What do you say?" Olette asked him, but he became shocked at her proposal.

"Olette… No, I can't accept that… First of all, you are a girl and I don't hit cute girls. Second, you haven't played Struggle at all – you just sit on the sidelines and watch us fight Seifer in the tournaments." Hayner said to her.

"Please, Hayner. Give me a chance!" Olette pleaded. "I can prove to you that I can be a good fighter like you boys. In fact, I'm offering this – If I lose, I won't be allowed to Struggle, but if I win – you let me participate in practice matches. What do you say? Deal?" Olette finished speaking.

Hayner thought about this for a few minutes and in the end he made up his mind. "Alright, but just this once. Prove to me that you can fight with a Struggle Bat and I'll let you participate in practice matches. Okay?" He said.

"Thanks, Hayner! You are the best!" Olette said with a smile and hugged him.

"Hey! No hugs on the Future Champion of Struggle!" Hayner said with an annoyed tone, as he pushed Olette away from him. She giggled at his latest annoying outburst.

"So, shall we go and see the boys?" Olette asked him and he nodded.

"Yep. They're probably waiting for us. So, let's go!" Hayner said and then, both he and Olette started walking towards the Sandlot.

 **A few minutes later – at the Sandlot…**

After passing through Market Street, Hayner and Olette reached the Sandlot where they noticed two boys – one with black hair and the other with golden-blond spiky hair sitting on the stage.

"Roxas! Pence!" Olette called to the two boys called Roxas and Pence. They looked up to see both her and their friend Hayner walking towards them.

"There you are, Olette! Did you overslept for the first time?" Roxas asked her with a smirk on his face, while Olette just pouted with frown.

"Oh, you have no idea man! She didn't even come for the morning meeting. For the first time, the punctual girl is late." Hayner said with a grin on his face.

"Hayner! Stop teasing me!" Olette said with an annoyed look on her face.

"So, anyways. Are you and Roxas going to practice Hayner or what?" Pence asked his friend.

"Change of plans, you two. Turns out, our lovely Olette wants to fight like me and Roxas. She challenged me to a Struggle Spar." Hayner said and the two boys' eyes widen.

"Woah, Olette! Are you sure you want to do this? This isn't a children's game! Let alone, a girl's!" Roxas said with a worried tone.

"Olette, I agree. This isn't a game! You could get hurt big time!" Pence said with a worried tone as well.

Olette, however ignored all of their concerns and continued. "I don't care! I want to prove to you guys that I can fight! So, let's get this show on the air!"

Roxas sighed. "Well, okay… But, it's your funeral." He said and then both he and Pence got up from the stage.

A few minutes later, both Hayner and Olette were up on the stage and given different colored Struggle Bats – Hayner's was green while Olette's was orange.

"Alright, the rules are very simple. You have one minute to collect as many orbs as you can from your opponent by beating him up. For now, you are given 100 orbs. However, the more you collect, the closer you are to winning. The first to collect more orbs than his opponent wins. Understand, you two?" Roxas said, as both he and Pence were sitting on a bench overlooking the entire match – all of them decided that the golden-blond haired boy should be the judge for this practice spar.

"Got it." Both of them said at the same time and the two of them got into a fighting position.

"Okay! On the count of three… three… two… one… GO!" Roxas yelled and the two of them started running towards each other. Olette delivered her first hit on Hayner which made him many orbs. She picked them up very quickly, however he delivered his own attack which made her drops lots of her own orbs.

"40 seconds remaining." Roxas said to them.

Olette ran towards him and started hitting him multiple times which made him drops many of his orbs, she picked them up very quickly and started moving towards Hayner again. She hit him a few more times and a couple of orbs fell from him, she picked up those as well.

"20 seconds remaining." Roxas said to them.

" _Gotta make this one count!"_ Olette thought to herself. Just then, she noticed Hayner running towards her with his Struggle Bat. However, just before he could deliver an attack on her, she jumped in the air and delivered her own finish move on him. That made him drop the rest of his orbs and she picked them up. Just then, the sound of the bell rang – _"RING! RING!"_

"Okay, time's up! Nice job, you two!" Roxas said.

Olette was currently kneeling on her feet exhausted from the fight against Hayner while he was currently laying on the ground. Did she win the fight?

"Hey, Olette." Hayner called out to her and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" Olette asked him.

"Good fight you put up against me. I was wrong – you do have what it takes to be a fighter." Hayner said with a smirk on his face.

Olette smiled at him, she got up and gave him a hand. "Thanks. Here, take my hand."

Hayner took it and she pulled him up.

"Oh, that reminds me! Who won the practice spar?" Hayner asked Roxas and Pence as they walked over to them.

"Olette won. Got to admit, she does know how to fight dirty! You're welcome to spar with us any day!" Roxas said with a grin.

"Thanks, guys! Now, how about as a reward we go and get some Sea-Salt ice-cream?" Olette asked her friends and they smiled at her.

"Oh, heck yeah! Let's go!" Hayner said and all of them started walking towards Market Street.

 **A little later on the Clock Tower…**

After buying four bars of sea-salt ice cream, the four friends found themselves on the roof of the Twilight Town Clock Tower and were watching the beautiful sunset. Suddenly, Olette remembered something important.

"Hey, Roxas. Do you remember the day we first met you?" Olette asked him and he nodded.

"Yep. It's been 11 years since you three found me in an abandoned alleyway and took me to the mayor where she adopted me. Why do you want to know?" Roxas asked her.

"Well… for a while I've had this idea in my head… What was your hometown like? How did you arrive in Twilight Town?" Olette said to him.

"Actually… I haven't really thought about that… Where I come from… How I got here… I just don't know." Roxas said to her.

"And here is another good question – if Roxas is from another world, what is it like? Are there any other worlds out there?" Olette asked.

"That's a good question. But… where are you going with all of this?" Hayner asked her.

"I'm saying that we should go out there and find Roxas's world!" Olette stated which shocked the boys completely.

"Woah! Olette, are you serious?" Pence asked her.

"Yep, I'm very serious! I found a book at the library called Mysterious Worlds. In there, you can find all the info you need about going to new places besides Twilight Town. This could be the beginning of a new adventure! We have to go! We have to find Roxas's world!" Olette stated.

"I'd love to. But, how do we get to a new world?" Roxas asked her.

"I've got it! The ghost train!" Pence exclaimed.

"The What-Train?" Roxas asked him.

"Well… Legend tells of a ghost train that appears in the Sunset Hill Station just waiting to whisk passengers to a new world." Pence said.

"That's the spirit!" Olette said as she jumped to her feet. "We'll go the day after tomorrow!"

"I'm down with that!" Hayner said as he got up as well.

"What about our parents? Won't they be mad? I know my Mom will be…" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry, Roxas. I've got everything worked out. We'll tell our parents that we will be going on a little school trip for a couple of weeks and we'll be back before they know it. It's fullproof and guaranteed to work!" Olette said.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Hayner said.

"Alright, I'm in." Roxas said as he got up.

"Count me in as well." Pence said as he got up as well.

"Alright! Tomorrow, we started collecting some supplies and money for our 'little field trip' and the day after that we go and catch the mysterious ghost train at Sunset Hill!" Hayner declared.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." Roxas said with a smile on his face.

"No problem, pal. Best Friends Forever, right?" Olette said with a smile on her face and all of them nodded.

"Yep. Best Friends Forever. Now what?" Hayner asked.

"Well, it's still pretty early. Wanna go and have another practice battle with me Hayner?" Olette asked him.

"You want to challenge me again, Olette? If so… I accept your battle!" Hayner declared with a grin on his face.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!" Olette declared and all of them started climbing down the clock tower.

 **Meanwhile…**

Meanwhile, on another world – a duck wearing a wizard outfit was currently walking proudly through the corridor of Disney Castle whilst passing a group of brooms carrying buckets. He stopped in front of two enormous double doors and cleared his throat. The duck knocked three times to which a smaller door opened and he walked through it.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He said while walking on the red carpet leading towards the throne.

"It's nice to see you this morn-" He began, but then he stopped when he noticed that the throne was empty.

"What!" He exclaimed.

Just then, he noticed a dog with yellow fur wearing a green collar walking from behind the throne. This was Pluto – the King's canine companion and best friend. There was something else that caught the duck's eye – in the dog's mouth there was an envelope.

The duck picked it up and began to read it. A few seconds later, he ran straight from the throne room towards the courtyard where he found a dog wearing some armor and sleeping on the ground in a relaxed position.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" The duck said to the dog called Goofy who unfortunately was still sleeping.

The duck got very mad at the sleeping Goofy. To wake him up, he pointed his finger into the air, yelled something and summoned a lightning bolt which swoops down and hits the dog in the side. Goofy sits up very sleepily and looked around.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy said to the duck called Donald.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald said, but Goofy ignored him.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked him.

"Not even the queen." Donald replied.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked him.

Donald shook his head furiously and said. "No, it's top secret!"

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy called out to someone over Donald's shoulders. Wait, ladies? Not good… Definitely not good news…

"What?" Donald said and turned around slowly to see two females standing behind him – one was a duck wearing a blue dress, while the other was a mouse wearing a red dress.

Daisy clears her throat and looks at Donald with a glare, while he just laughs sheepishly at her. Oh, boy. Now, he was in trouble…

 **We have finally finished Chapter 2! Phew, that was too damn close. Another couple of days and I would have completely forgotten about this story.**

 **On a side note, I'll finally back from my little vacation! I'm so sorry I had to leave you all, but it was somewhat important – let's just say – It's a sort of business trip. I'm not going to tell you what it is because… It's not that fun to explain.**

 **Anyways, a lot of interesting things happened in this chapter – It turns out that Olette is a good Struggle fighter, she was able to beat Hayner so easily! Also, it turns out that her mother Alice is keeping a few secrets from her! What are they? You will find out soon enough. But, I wonder… Will you have the courage to read what is about to happen or no?**

 **Next time, we will continue with Chains of Destiny – Chapter 6! It's about time we update that story – Maka and Sora's beauty nap is about to come to an end and they will finally commence on their big journey with their companions to find their missing friends. Stay tuned to find out what's about to happened!**

 **Also, one last thing – At some point in the future, I will be replacing the current cover art of The Wielder of the Keyblade with a new one. This applies for Chains of Destiny as well. I don't know when it will happen, but I'm hoping that it will be very soon.**

 **Anyways, enough with these Author's Notes! I leave you now to read Chapter 2 of Twilight Town's Wielder! Enjoy!**

 **See ya, next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparing for the Trip

**Hey, hey! Rocco151 here with yet another story update – This time for Twilight Town's Wielder.**

 **While Maka and Sora are off to the next world, I'd figure I better continue with Olette's story and introduce her rival for this little adventure.**

 **Anyways, Mina's Story will continue after I finish writing this chapter on Twilight Town's Wielder.**

 **Alright, let's get moving along! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – Tetsuya Nomura owns everything.**

Chapter 3 – Preparing for the Trip.

Morning finally came for Olette, as she got up from her bed very early, put on her casual outfit, cleaned herself and walked down the stairs leading towards the living room. She noticed that her mother was already gone – that means she must have left for work very early. Olette grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked out through the front door.

As she walked through the streets, she noticed something – It was quiet. Too quiet, in fact. Usually, by this time of the day – Seifer and his gang would be patrolling the streets like guard soldiers. She didn't like him at all nor his friend Rai – they were mean bullies especially towards their friends. However, there was one person that she liked the most from Seifer's group – Fuu. The two females were secretly best friends almost like sisters and they often spoke normally whenever they were alone.

This was also the reason why Olette got up from her bed very early – she wanted to spend time with her secret friend before she went to see the boys and start gathering supplies for their "school trip".

After a few minutes, she had finally reached the Twilight Town Station Plaza where the clock tower was located. She and Fuu would often sit on the ledge watching the beautiful sunset while eating Sea Salt ice cream – the two girls kept it a secret from the boys. If any of them discovered what they were up to – all hell would break.

Olette started climbing and eventually reached the top ledge of the clock tower. Once arriving, she sat down on the ledge and sighed happily. Tomorrow, everything would change. They would leave Twilight Town and start their very first adventure.

"I just can't wait… Once we leave… It will be great. We'll get to see different worlds! We'll have so much fun! We'll find out where Roxas is from!" Olette said with a smile on her face which immediately turned into a sad frown. "We might even be able to find… Nexus…" She said sadly.

Nexus – that name… It reminded so much of Olette's childhood. Many years ago before Olette ever met Hayner, Pence and Roxas, she was often bullied by all of the older girls at the Twilight Town Playground. Everything seemed hopeless for the little child until that fateful day – the day she meet her very first friend – Nexus.

On that day, she wore a simple yellow tank top, a pair of grey shorts and some sandals. The bullies pushes her into the sand, took her sandals and kicked her in the stomach a few times. She sat on the ground, holding her cold feet together and started crying. This continued for a few minutes until she heard a quiet laughter and there he was – Nexus. From that day forward, they became very fast friends and before you know it… Olette had developed a big crush on Nexus. Until he disappeared one day. Nobody knew where he went. This broke Olette's heart very much, but she never stopped thinking about where Nexus had disappeared to. She was determined to find him… No matter what!

Olette sat on the ledge for a few minutes thinking about Nexus and some other things, until she heard… "You're up pretty early today, Olette."

She sat up and turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a girl with light steel blue and roughly jaw-length hair, red eyes with the left being covered by her long bangs. She was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket, Capri pants and light steel blue Crocs shoes.

Olette smiled happily at her, as the girl sat down next to her. "Nope, you're just running late as usual Fuu." She said to the girl called Fuu.

Fuu smiled and chuckled lightly at her. She pulled out two Sea-Salt Ice cream and gave one to Olette. "Here. From me to you."

"Thanks." Olette thanked her and started eating her ice cream along with Fuu.

"So, how is my favorite "secret" female friend doing today?" Fuu asked her.

"Fine, I was… just thinking about some things." Olette told her.

Fuu chuckled lightly. "Heard about your little Struggle fight with Hayner. Good job beating him."

Olette was shocked. "How did you…"

"I got my sources. I'm impressed to say the least. Although, I don't recommend that you challenge Seifer yet. You're still just a novice." Fuu told her.

"I know that. Don't need to remind me. Say, speaking of Seifer – where is he and Rai as well?" Olette asked her.

"I don't exactly know where Rai is, but Seifer is out of Twilight Town with his adoptive parents for some unknown family business. Other than that, I don't know." Fuu told her.

"I see…" Olette said.

"By the way, my sources tell me that your friends are looking for you right now. In your hideout. Better get there before they suspect something is up." Fuu told her.

"I see." Olette said and continued eating her Ice Cream.

There was exactly two minutes of silence, until Fuu decided to break it up. "Hey, Olette. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it?" Olette asked her.

"I'm actually a little scared to say this, but… Does your… friend... Roxas… say anything about me and the rest of Seifer's group?" Fuu asked her.

"Well… not really… But, interestingly – Roxas told me something about you." Olette said.

"Really? What is it?" Fuu asked her.

"Well… he said that you're a strange and interesting, but beautiful and mature girl. I wonder why he said those words." Olette said to her.

Fuu was shocked! Roxas called her a beautiful and mature girl…? Nobody had ever said words like those before, especially to her.

"Yeah, I wonder why as well." Fuu said quietly to herself.

"Oh, I forgot. I think he mentioned that you're cute as well." Olette told her.

Fuu was shocked again! He called her cute as well! Nobody had ever called her cute before! Not even Seifer and his group. She confirmed everything that she needed to know about Roxas.

"Hey, Olette. You need to get going now – your friends will be worried sick about you if you don't show up." Fuu told her.

Olette was shocked! She almost forgot about her friends and the job today. "Oh no! I forgot! I gotta get going now Fuu! See you later!" She said as she got up from the ledge and started walking down from the clock tower.

"See you, Olette…" Fuu said.

 **After a while…**

Olette ran as fast as she could throughout Twilight Town and eventually reached the Usual Spot where she noticed her three friends – Hayner, Pence and Roxas looking at train schedules while eating ice-cream.

"Guys, I hope I'm not too late!" Olette said with an exhausted tone.

Hayner looked at her and said with a smile. "Nah, you're a little early today. Much better from yesterday."

Olette rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, now that I have arrived… What do we need to do?"

Roxas turned her and said. "Well… since we don't know exactly how long we will be gone… I suggest that we go to Market Street and buy the supplies that we need the most on our little "school trip"."

"Let's see… We'll need – food, water, four sleeping bags, flashlights, pillows, extra clothing and most importantly – toothbrushes, toilet paper and soap." Pence explained all of the items that they needed.

"Toilet paper? What do you want with that?" Hayner asked confused.

"Cleaning ourselves after going to the bathroom and washing our hands." Pence said.

"Fine… You're buying, however." Hayner said and all of them started to laugh.

 **Meanwhile at the clock tower…**

"Roxas… Why am I too scared to confess how I feel about you?" Fuu said with a sad tone as tears came down from her eyelids. Only one thing was on her mind – Roxas. When Olette told her the information about what he said to her, it confirmed her suspicions. The truth was that Fuu had feelings for Roxas, however she couldn't admit them to him in the open – not right now, of course. She was afraid. Afraid of how he'd react if she had confessed what she felt about him. She felt the pain in her heart. There was nothing she could do. She wanted to be with Roxas. To express her love freely for him.

"I can't do it. I just can't… If only there was somebody who could help me…" Fuu said with a sad and broken tone.

" _I can help you, my dear Fuu…"_ A mysterious and calm voice told her.

Fuu stood up shocked and looked around. "Who's there?"

" _Calm yourself, my dear."_ The voice told her.

"Who are you and where are you?" Fuu asked the voice.

" _My name is Ansem. I cannot tell you where I am at the moment. But… I can help you win your Roxas's heart."_ The voice told her. Fuu was shocked. How can this voice even help her win Roxas' heart?

"Oh, yeah? Do you think that I trust you one bit? How do I even know you won't betray me?" Fuu asked the voice angrily.

" _Fine. If you don't trust me, then I'll leave you alone. I wish the best of luck when winning your Roxas' heart."_ The voice spoke to her.

"No, wait!" Fuu called out to the voice. "I trust you, I trust you!"

" _Too late. You should have accepted my help sooner."_ The voice said to her.

"Please…" Fuu said with tears coming out of her eyes as she bent down and kneeled. "I do anything… Please… Just help me win his heart… I promise you… I'll do anything for you… Just, please…" She said.

" _Well, now. How can I refuse an offer like that? You really want to win Roxas' heart?"_ The voice asked her.

"Yes, more than anything in the world. What do I need to do to prove myself?" Fuu asked the voice.

" _Well, my dear… Since you've asked… In order to win the heart of your beloved Roxas… First, you need to find a door for me…"_ The voice said to her.

 **Hours later…**

After a couple of hours, the gang were walking back home with shopping bags and backpacks full of supplies that they might on their little field trip – food – junk and healthy, dozen bottles of water, sleeping bags, flashlights, extra clothing, etc.

Hayner looked very annoyed. "I still can't believe we bought healthy food! Why do we even need it?"

Olette looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "We need strength, Hayner. We can't just keep eating junk food like all the time. If we do that, we'll look like fat-bloated pigs." She said.

"You know I can't survive without any sugar, Olette! I'll die from a lack of sugar!" Pence said.

"Yeah, we know!" Roxas said with a laugh.

"Relax, you'll survive somehow." Olette said with a smile on her face.

"It's getting late. I suppose we should head home to rest up for the big day tomorrow." Pence said.

"Yeah, we should. No goofing off! Got it?" Olette threatened them with a fake glare.

"Don't worry about it. Alright, I'm gone. My mom is going to freak out if she finds out that I'm not back…" Hayner said and then started walking towards his house.

"Yep, I'm gonna go as well. See ya in the morning!" Pence said and then he left for his house.

"See ya!" Roxas and Olette said at the same time.

"Roxas? Are you sure that you want to do this?" Olette asked him.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked her.

"Well, we don't know how long we'll be gone and a thought just occurred in my head – What if we don't come back?" Olette asked him.

"Olette, relax. The truth is… I really want to know where I came from. I know you're just excited as I am." Roxas said to her.

"Well… Yes, okay. I'm excited about this." Olette told him.

"That's good. Olette, don't ever change. No matter what. Thanks for caring." Roxas said to her.

"You're welcome. So, are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Yep." He said as he looked towards the sky. "I can't wait. Once we leave Twilight Town, it will be great. Think of all the adventures that we will have." He said to her and she nodded.

"I'm already imagining them in my head. Alright, I'm out for tonight. See ya in the morning, Roxas." She said and started walking towards her house.

"See ya in the morning as well." He said to her and started walking towards his house.

" _Just a while longer, Nexus… Wait for me…"_ Olette thought to herself as she continued walking towards her house. Nothing could stop the four friends. She would find out what happened to Nexus and what caused him to leave Twilight Town all those years ago. Nothing would stop her and her friends. Nobody will be able to hold them back. Oh, how wrong she was…

 **Meanwhile on another world…**

"Excellent… Soon, our beloved Kingdom Hearts will be completed. And then, the true plan of Master Xehanort will begin. Yes, Kingdom Hearts… You will soon shine down your pale light upon all of us… Thanks to you, we will become completed at last." This was the voice of a man with amber-orange eyes, dark skin and long, reaching to about mid-back, silver hair which fell over his shoulders. It also had a layered, messy look and spike on the top of his head. He was wearing a black cloak, completed with black gloves and black boots.

At this moment, he was currently standing on top of an altar at the highest point of his castle speaking giant heart in the sky.

Behind him, a corridor of darkness appeared and from it walked a boy with short black hair that covered his right eye, there was also a scar around it. Both the boy's eyes were purple.

His uniform, however was different story – like the silver-haired man, he wore a black cloak – but the left arm sleeve was ripped off from which scars could be seen. For a boy, his age – he was very strong and sometimes considered over-muscular.

"Lord Xemnas, you wished to see me?" The boy asked the man called Xemnas. He turned around and looked the younger child with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Venxik. A pleasure to see you, my apprentice. Yes, I have called you here for an update. Is everything coming along nicely?" Xemnas asked his younger pupil.

"Everything is going exactly as planned, Superior. Ansem – The Seeker of Darkness has made contact with the girl Fuu. Soon, his plan will begin." Venxik explained to him.

Xemnas couldn't help, but let out a small chuckle. "Excellent, my other half's plan is about to begin."

"Lord Xemnas, why is Ansem's plan so important to you?" The boy asked the older man.

"Well, my dear boy. In order to complete Kingdom Hearts, Heartless must be destroyed – so when the heart remains – It will go directly towards the giant heart you see behind me." Xemnas pointed at big heart behind him.

"I understand. And then we will exist at last?" Venxik asked him.

"Yes, my boy. Soon, very soon." Xemnas said to him.

"I see. Anything else you need me to do for now?" The boy asked his master and superior.

"Yes… There is the matter of someone else who would be of great importance to my plans…" Xemnas said to him.

"Who is it, sir?" Venxik asked him.

Xemnas gave him an evil smile and said. "Why… don't you remember Nexus? It's your childhood friend… Olette..."

 **In Disney Castle's library…**

Donald and Goofy brought both Queen Minnie and Daisy to the castle's library where the duck wizard showed them the letter. Meanwhile, Pluto was sleeping in a basket on the floor.

Donald began reading the letter loudly to Queen Minnie and Daisy:

" _Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key" – the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find her, and stick with her. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

 _P. S._

 _Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal."_

Daisy was the first one to speak. "Oh, dear! What could this mean?"

"It means we'll just have to trust the King." Queen Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said with a worried tone.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key"." Donald said with a serious tone.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie thanked them.

"Daisy, can you take care of the-" Donald began, but was cut off by Daisy.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy warned them.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said, as she pointed at the table.

Donald looked closely to see a cricket jumping up and down on the table. It had a giant hat, a well-dressed suit, classy shoes and an umbrella.

"Over here!" The cricket called to them as he stopped jumping on the table.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." The cricket introduced himself, as he bowed and removed his hat.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said to them.

Donald stood up to attention, as he looked at Minnie, Daisy and Goofy who was giving him a salute. However, the duck wizard wasn't fooled at all.

"You're coming, too!" Donald said with an angry tone as he yanked Goofy out the door.

Later, they were walking down some stairs leading to the Gummi Ship Hanger. While Donald was walking ahead, Goofy and Jiminy were having a normal conversation.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked him.

"It was terrible. We were separated. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy explained to him.

Donald looked at Goofy sternly and said. "Goofy?"

"Oh, right… I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy said.

"Order." Donald corrected him.

"Right. World order." Goofy said with a laugh, while Donald gave a sigh. They arrived at a crown-shaped doorway.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy told him.

Upon entering the Gummi Ship Hangar, Donald walked down the stairs towards the golden tube and put his hand on his mouth.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Donald called out to the engineers in the Control Room.

The black-noised chipmunk saluted, while the red-noised chipmunk pulled a blue lever on the Control Panel. The gears in the hanger started to spin and before you know it a giant glove hand came and picked up both Donald and Goofy. They were put on the Gummi Ship, as Pluto came aboard as well. The interstellar tunnel opened its doorway, as light blinked around it. Queen Minnie and Daisy arrived to see the boys take off. From inside the cockpit, Donald gave them a wink and thumbs-up. The ship's engines ignited, as Donald pointed towards the open tunnel.

"Blast off!" He said.

A large neon light appeared and pointed downwards. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opened and it fell through it with Donald and Goofy screaming for their lives. The ship dropped out of Disney Castle and the engines started once again. Soon, they were off into deep space and heading towards Traverse Town.

 **Whelp, that's the end of Chapter 3 of Twilight Town's Wielder! I made a grave mistake on Chapter 1 – in there I told that Olette would be meeting Fuu a little later after she met up with the boys. What a grave mistake I made! I fixed it here in Chapter 3 – just ignore the Author's Notes on Chapter 1 about the Fuu and Olette meeting later about stuff.**

 **Anyways, a lot of interesting stuff happened in this chapter – Olette is mere hours away from becoming the new Keyblade Master, Fuu is close to becoming one with darkness and Roxas is going to be sent directly towards his home world. What will happened? That remains to be seen. Join us on Chapter 4 and you'll find out very soon.**

 **On the side note, we have introduced – Nexus and his nobody Venxik and of course the leader of Organization XIII – Xemnas. Also, Ansem as well. I'll soon post the info about Venxik or Nexus on my account or the Author's Notes on Chapter 4 if anyone is interested.**

 **Hope I didn't rush anything with this chapter – especially the romance part. That would really make me sad. And nobody wants that.**

 **Also, the info for Olette's mother – Alice might be posted in an Author's Notes too, if I get the chance to do it.**

 **And yes, Fuu and Roxas will be a pairing in Twilight Town's Wielder. I'll included it in the Summary Section.**

 **Okay, I think that's everything from me. Not going to keep you all waiting from reading Chapter 3 – So… Enjoy!**

 **See ya in Chapter 4! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The End of Twilight Town

**What's up, my dear readers? The time has come for me to continue writing the next chapter of Twilight** **Town's Wielder! It's time for Olette to leave her hometown completely and venture beyond the universe.**

 **So, now comes the ultimate questions: Will she find her childhood friend Nexus? Will she and her friends find Roxas's home world? Will I ever stop asking obvious questions? – Answer – Yes, right now.**

 **Also, I've been meaning to ask you this – on Chains of Destiny – Do you want me to make either Lucy or Levy – potential Keyblade Wielders? This is important because I want to see at least one of the Fairy Tail girls helping Sora and Maka in fighting the Heartless. Leave a comment on Chains of Destiny's Review Box and tell me who you want the girl to be.**

 **Ok, enough with that said. Let's get on with Chapter 4 of Twilight Town's Wielder! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – they are all owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 4 – The End of Twilight Town.

Olette was currently laying on her bed with her casual clothing still on and staring at the celling. She couldn't even get some decent sleep – currently, she was thinking about tomorrow and what might happen. She loved Twilight Town very much and her mother, but still… She couldn't stay in her home town forever. She wanted to see what was beyond this world, she wanted to meet new and exciting people, she wanted to go on different adventures, but most importantly… she wanted to see her childhood friend Nexus…

She recalled what Roxas told her earlier. _"I can't wait. Once we leave Twilight Town, it will be great. Think of all the adventures that we will have."_

Suddenly, the sound of thunder interrupted the young girl's thoughts. She sat up and looked out the window – there were giant, terrifying storm clouds in the air with purple lighting flickering within the clouds.

" _Huh? A storm? Did the weather forecast change completely?"_ Olette thought to herself.

Suddenly, to her horror – she notices two people running past her house. It was her secret friend Fuu and behind her was… Roxas!?

"What the heck are they doing outside in the middle of this storm!? I've got to go and save them!" Olette said to herself.

She opened and climbed out of the window. Shivering, the fifteen-year-old girl stepped onto the roof. She looked back to her roof and sighed in relief. "Good. Mom hasn't woken up. Let's go." She said to herself.

Jumping from the roof, she landed softly on her mother's garden. She checked herself to make sure that no bones in her were broken. Sighing in relief, she started running in the direction where Fuu and Roxas ran to. The storm was getting much worse by the minute – the winds were getting stronger and the lightning was flashing more frequently.

She finally reached the struggle area where she noticed Fuu standing there looking at the dark sky with her fists clenched. Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuu! Thank goodness, I found you! What's going on? Where is Roxas? What's with this bad weather?" Olette asked her friend.

Fuu just ignored her. "The door has opened…"

"What?" Olette asked her confused.

"The door has opened, Olette! We can now go to the outside world!" Fuu said with an excited tone.

"What are you talking about? We need to find Roxas!" Olette said to her.

"Roxas's coming with us!" Fuu snapped at her. Olette was shocked at her friend's now changed behavior.

"Once we step through, we'll may never see our parents or this town again. We might not be able to come back. But this is our only chance! We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Fuu stated proudly.

She held out a hand for Olette to grab and smiled at her.

Olette was clearly disturbed by her friend's sudden smile. "Fuu…"

Suddenly, the brown haired girl noticed something appear under Fuu's feat. A pool of darkness was formed under her feet. Its tendril started wrapping around her body.

"Fuu!" Olette said, as she rushed in to save her friend.

"Don't fear the darkness, Olette. I'll protect you…" Fuu said with a creepy smile.

Olette tried her best to reach Fuu's hand, however the weight of the darkness was too much for her to handle. She blacked out for a second or two, until… a bright light twinkled into existence. It started out small, but soon it grew into an incredible brightness. Olette's vision returned and she noticed something metallic fall into her hands. She opened her eyes and to her shock, she noticed something a strange key-shaped like sword in her hand – the handle was golden, the blade was silver while the tip of the blade was pointed like the teeth of a key. There was a keychain hanging from the pommel of the weapon – it looked just like a small mouse head. She studied this mysterious weapon very careful until she heard a faint voice whisper softly in her ear:

" _Keyblade… Keyblade…"_ The voice said to her.

She looked around, until she noticed a small white and yellow dot at the top of the clock tower. Roxas! It must be him! She sprinted towards the clock tower very quickly.

Upon arriving at the Station Plaza, she opened the door with her Keyblade still firmly grasped in her hand and started climbing the top very quickly. Once there, she noticed Roxas standing near a strange door on top of the clock tower with a blank expression on his face.

"Roxas!" Olette said happily.

However, when he turned around, she noticed that his expression was a sad one. "Olette…" He said in a dazed-like tone.

"Roxas?" Olette asked him.

Suddenly, the door behind him opens and a great wind billows forth. Olette stands her ground, as Roxas lost his grip and started flying towards her. She opened her arms to catch him, however just as he reached her… he vanished into thin air! Olette caught nothing! She was so astonished by Roxas's sudden disappearance that she lost her ground, as the dark wind knocked her into the air. She soon landed on a small piece of the Twilight Town Station Plaza and looked around. To her shock, she noticed that large chunks of her town were broken off and were risen in the sky towards the giant dark orb that appeared.

"My home world!" Olette said with a shocked look on her face.

She sensed a presence behind her and turned around. To her shock, she noticed the same giant monster from her dreams. Olette took out her Keyblade and started attacking the big giant creature on the right arm. Just like in the dream, the monster unleashed balls of dark energy from its heart-shaped torso at Olette who dodged them without a sweat. She continued hitting the hand until the monster stood up and raised its other one. He slammed it onto the floor from which a pool of darkness was formed and little black shadows appeared from the ground. Olette defeated them all and returned to hitting the big creature's right hand. After dodging balls of dark energy and taking care of a few shadows, the young female teenager had delivered the final strike on the monster. It got sent flying into the air towards the giant orb that was in the sky. Meanwhile, Olette was searching for something to grab onto due to the wind pulling her up towards the giant orb, but it was no use. Soon, she was completely sucked into the air towards the giant orb.

"Mama!" Olette screamed for one last time.

 **Whelp! That's it for Chapter 4 of Twilight Town's Wielder and the end of Act 1. Act 2 will be focusing on Traverse Town and the first three worlds – Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum and Deep Jungle. So, we've got a big adventure ahead of ourselves! Don't quit reading yet cause the story is just starting to get interesting!**

 **What else… What else… Ah, I remember! In the next chapter, we will be introducing a new OC onto this story who is… a Keyblade Wielder and a person who can bring stories to life – don't ask… Just don't…**

 **Anyways, I'm taking my leave now, so you can all enjoy this chapter from me. As always, read and review! I love all of the support you guys are giving me! Stay fresh! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome to Traverse Town!

**I have returned, my dear readers! It's time we update Twilight Town's Wielder because it's the only one that is constantly in need of a new chapter. Plus, I like seeing Olette holding a Keyblade in her hands.**

 **On the side note… I've been thinking of getting a new cover art for Wielder of the Keyblade. I won't spoil the surprise of what it might be… You'll get to see it when I have posted it on my FanFiction story. Trust me, it will be awesome to see.**

 **Also, I'm going to make a big change in this story – Instead of Pluto just appearing in the alley and then running away, I've decided to let him be Olette's companion throughout the entire story, besides Donald and Goofy. Plus, girls like cute doggies.**

 **Right, enough of that. Let's get on Chapter 5 of Twilight Town's Wielder. I do not own Kingdom Hearts – it is owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 5 – Welcome to Traverse Town.

After a long flight, Donald and Goofy had finally made it to Traverse Town. Upon their arrival, Donald was wearing a blue hat which resembled a beret, a high-collared navy blue jacket with sky blue lining and cuffs. He had a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wore over his draped shoulders keeping it in place by a silver strap. On both of his wrists, he had two golden bangles.

Goofy was wearing different clothing as well. He had an orange hat with red goggles on his head, a green turtleneck sweeter with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff, white gloves with a brown band around each waist, a sleeveless black combat vest, yellow pants secured by a thick, black belt and big brown shoes with steel toes on the outside.

The two of them were just walking in the First District when Goofy stopped and looked at the sky. Donald turned around and saw that his friend was pointing in the sky. The duck followed his gaze and gasped when he looked up.

"Look! A star's going out!" Goofy said, as a star in the night sky twinkles and blinks out of existence.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said, as Goofy nodded and the two continued walking toward a flight of stairs while Pluto ran ahead.

"Where's that key…" Donald said impatiently.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go and find Leon." Goofy suggested.

Donald and Goofy climbed up the stairs, however they didn't notice Pluto going into a dark alleyway.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…" Goofy began, but was cut off by Donald.

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald said and continued walking.

"What do I know? Hmm…" Goofy pondered about this for a minute.

"Come on, Pluto." Goofy called him before following Donald.

However, the dog was currently searching the alleyway for something. He turned a corner at a pile of wooden crates until he noticed a girl with brown hair sleeping unconsciously on the wall. He licks her face and her eyes blink open slowly. She looked around sleepily until she noticed Pluto who was happily wagging his tails.

"Oh, what a cute doggie you are…" The girl said and then went back to sleep. That is until Pluto pounced on her to which she awoke with a startled yell.

"Ah! This isn't a dream!" The girl said.

She stood up and looked at her surroundings. Unfortunately, this place seemed unfamiliar to her.

"Where did I end up?" The girl asked herself.

She looked towards the brighter end of the alley.

"Hmm… I wonder…" The girl asked herself.

She looked around and soon noticed Pluto – it was indeed the dog who woke her up.

"Hey, boy. What a cute doggie you are." Olette said, as she scratched his ears which made Pluto very happy.

"You like that a lot don't you? Say, boy. Do you happen to know where I am exactly?" The girl asked, but the dog shook his head with a sad frown on his face.

The girl sighed and said. "Figures…"

To cheer her up, Pluto started licking her.

"Hey, boy. Cut it out. Please." The girl said and Pluto stopped licking her. The girl gently pet him on his back.

"There you go. That's a good dog." The girl said with a smile.

Suddenly, an idea came up in the girl's head. "Hey, doggie. I've got an idea. How would you like to come with me? I'm currently searching for my friends – would you like to help me?" The girl said with a smile.

To her surprise, Pluto nodded and wiggled his tail happily.

"Really? Thank you, so much doggie! I won't forget this!" The girl said with a happy smile, as Pluto jumped up and she hugged him.

The girl put Pluto down and looked at his collar which had his name on.

"So, your name is Pluto, huh?" The girl asked and Pluto nodded.

"Well, Pluto. My name is Olette. Nice to meet you, boy!" The girl called Olette said and she pet him once again on the back.

"Right, Pluto. Let's get going." Olette said and the two began walking to the brighter part of the alley. They soon arrived in a much brighter part of the whole town.

Olette was totally astonished, as she looked around the place. "I must be dreaming… But, I'm not! I'm in a new world!" She said with a smile. She really did it! She made onto a new world!

Olette was walking around with Pluto and taking in the sightseeing until she spotted a yellow shop with a big sign in front of it that said – Accessory Shop.

She towards Pluto and said. "What do you think, Pluto? Should we go inside and check it out?" The dog nodded.

Olette and Pluto entered the shop and noticed a man with blond hair, a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes standing behind the counter.

The man turned to face them and said. "Hey there, how can I… Oh… hello little miss."

Olette smiled gently and said. "Hello, sir. I was wondering if you can tell me exactly where am I."

The man smiled kindly and said. "Of course. But, please… Call me Cid. It's what everyone calls me in Traverse Town."

"Okay, Cid. So what exactly is Traverse Town?" Olette asked him.

"Well…" Cid began and soon he explained what exactly was Traverse Town – how it was formed and what purpose did it serve for the people that arrived here.

"I see. So, it basically serves as a hub for all of the people who have lost their homes. Right, Cid?" Olette asked and Cid nodded.

"Correct. Sorry to say this, sweetie. But… this isn't your town." Cid told her.

"I understand…" Olette said sadly, as she looked at the floor.

"Hey, munchkin! Don't be like that now. Your friends might be in this town right now and they are probably looking for you, as we speak." Cid said.

Olette lifted her head up and said with a smile. "Do you think so, Cid?"

Cid nodded and said. "Sure do! In fact, why don't you go and take a look around town? You might be able to find them."

Olette thought about this for a minute and then gave him an answer. "That's a great idea! Thank you, Cid!"

Cid smiled and said. "Anytime, dear. Also, here's some advice – if you ever get into any trouble, go and find a man called Leon or come back to the shop quickly. Understood?" Olette nodded.

"Of course! Come along, Pluto. Let's go and find my friends!" Olette said. She and Pluto waved goodbye to Cid and exited the shop.

She turned towards Pluto and said with a smile. "Pluto, do you think you can sniff out where my friends are?"

Pluto nodded and started sniffing at the ground. Soon, his ears stood to attention which surprised Olette.

"You've caught a scent! That's good, boy! Show me where my friends are!" Olette said and Pluto nodded.

The dog started running up the stairs with Olette following him very quickly. Soon, they reached two big doors which the brown-haired girl assumed would be the way to the next district.

However, upon entering the Second District of Traverse Town - to Olette and Pluto's shock, a man stumbled out in front of them.

"Oh, gosh! Sir, are you-" Olette was cut off when to her shock, she noticed a glowing heart bursting from the man's chest and floating to an orb of darkness. Soon, a strange dark creature with a blue body, red claws, trimmed shoes, a silver soldier helmet and a big red heart emblem with crossed lines. The small monster did a somersault in the air before it disappeared. Olette and Pluto rushed over to where the man's body once laid and soon, a group of little black creatures surrounded them.

"Hey, it's those little creatures from my dream!" Olette said, as she took out her Keyblade. Pluto stood by, ready to protect his new friend.

"Stay close to me, Pluto. Don't wander off." Olette said and Pluto nodded.

Olette started hitting the shadows with her Keyblade, while Pluto used his tail as a whip in order to hit some of them.

Soon, all of them were defeat and the two started running back towards the First District. Unfortunately, shadows were appearing from the ground in the First District, as well.

"Darn it! We don't have time for this!" Olette said with an angry tone, as she and Pluto avoided them and ran straight for the Accessory Shop.

Upon entering, Cid was startled by the noise of his front doors opening very loudly.

"Olette, what's wrong?" Cid asked her.

"Little shadows have begun appearing from the ground! I can't search for my friends with all of them in the way!" Olette said which shocked Cid completely.

"Olette, listen to me – you and Pluto have to find a man called Leon. He'll be able to help deal with all of the Heartless." Cid explained to her.

Olette was confused. "Heartless? Cid, what are they?"

Cid shook his head and said. "Leon will be able to explain everything to ya! Just go! Now!"

Olette and Pluto nodded and left the shop. However, when they stepped outside – they were surrounded by Shadows!

"Oh, great! This is going to be fun!" Olette said angrily, as she took out her Keyblade and prepared for a fight against the shadows.

"Pluto, listen to me. Get inside Mister Cid's shop! I'll take care of them!" Olette said and Pluto nodded. He ran quickly into the Accessory Shop and the brown-haired girl was left all alone with the Shadows.

One by one, the shadows began to attack her. Yet, Olette managed to successfully hit and destroy them all with her Keyblade. However, more and more Shadows appeared from the ground. She took care of those as well, but that wasn't the end of the battle. More Shadows appeared from the ground! She didn't know how much longer she could keep on fighting! Yet, Shadows were coming from everywhere! Soon, she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. It's over. I can't fight anymore…" Olette said, as she closed her eyes and tears started coming out. She was lying on the ground, waiting for her inevitable death to come. It was all over – she was about to die. She was never going to find out what happened to her mother Alice or her friends or even Nexus… She wanted to see him so badly… To kiss him on the lips… To hug him for all eternity… Yet, even that wasn't going to happen. This was the end for her. Oh, well… At least with her death, she might be able to find peace at last… Away from all of these Shadows.

She just stood still on the ground and waited for her death to come. However, it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and through her hazed vision – she saw two people fighting the shadows – one was a man with long brown hair and the other was a girl with short black hair. Sleep began to overtake her due to her little fight with the Shadows. She looked at the man and the girl one last time before falling unconscious on the ground.

 **(Meanwhile – on another world…)**

Fuu had finally managed to open her eyes. To her surprise, she saw a large waterfall and crystalline rock platform floating in the air.

"What…?" Fuu said to herself, as she slowly began getting up.

She looked around the area and noticed that the waterfalls were flowing upwards rather than downwards. To her shock, nobody was with her. Not even her friend…

"Roxas! Olette!" She called out to them, but received no answer. She looked at the ground in sadness.

Unbeknownst to her, Fuu's arrival was noticed by a tall figure in a black cloak with greenish-gray hand who was walking on a much higher platform than her.

 **(Back in Traverse Town…)**

Donald and Goofy were currently walking in a dark alleyway somewhere in the Second District. Still no sign of that key…

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said to which at that moment, a gentle tap on the shoulder sent him screaming into the air. He landed on Goofy's back, shivering with fear.

"Excuse me. Did the king sent you?" A gentle and kind voice asked them.

Donald stopped shaking, as he and Goofy turned around and noticed a woman with long brown hair which was tied in a bow. She wore a long pink dress and some brown boots. She smiled gently at them.

"Who are you?" Donald asked, as he got off Goofy.

"My name is Aerith. I presume you are the people that the king sent?" The woman called Aerith asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Yes, Miss Aerith. We were sent from the King to find the person who wields the 'key'. Have you found him?" Goofy asked and Aerith nodded.

"Yes, we have. Please, follow me. I will explain everything." Aerith told them and the three began walking into the hotel.

 **Ah, we have finally made it to Traverse Town! Excellent, Olette's exciting adventure is about to begin! Now, all she has to do is meet Donald and Goofy and they are off to find Roxas and Fuu! Hooray! Speaking, Pluto will remain Olette's companion throughout the entire story.**

 **Also, I switched the scene in which Leon doesn't battle Olette – instead I made Leon and Yuffie save the unconscious Olette from getting her heart stolen by the Heartless. Don't blame. Please…**

 **Anyways, I'm out for now! So, enjoy Chapter 5 of Twilight Town's Wielder and tell me if I did a good job of writing this chapter. Whelp, that's all from me! See ya in Chapter 6! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting the Companions

**Going to keep this Author's Notes - a little shorter because I don't want to waste any more time in writing Chapter 6 of Twilight Town's Wielder. Hey there, Rocco151 is back! After finishing Chapter 11 of Wielder of the Keyblade – Olette's story is going right back on track with Chapter 6.**

 **What happened last time: Olette somehow landed on a world called Traverse Town and befriended her very first companion – a dog by the name of Pluto. After meeting one of Traverse Town's citizen – she is immediately attacked by the Heartless, however before falling unconscious she noticed two people fighting the creatures that attacked her. What will happen you ask? Find out in this chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder.**

 **Let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters. Tetsuya Nomura owns them all.**

Chapter 6 – Meeting the Companions.

"Hey, wake up! Come on, wake up! Please!" A gentle and kind voice woke Olette up. She opened her eyes and looked around. To her surprise, she noticed Roxas looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, thank god! Are you okay?" Roxas asked her.

"I guess so…" Olette said.

"It's a good thing we found you in time. If we hadn't shown up, the Heartless would have stolen your heart, because you are the wielder of the Keyblade." Roxas told her.

"The Keyblade? Roxas, what about our hometown?" She asked him.

"Roxas? Oh, you poor thing… The Heartless must have scrambled your brain pretty badly." He said, as Olette noticed that his voice changed.

"You see… I'm the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" He or she said, as the image of Roxas was replaced with a girl who had short black hair and blue-grey eyes. The outfit she was wearing looked just like a casual ninja's clothing – she had a metal headband with two green tassels, a yellow scarf, a green tube top with two blue belts holding, tan short shorts with another loose blue belt around her waist, white socks, orange shoes and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constructing the ends. She looked at Olette with a smile on her face.

"Thank the Lord we found her just in time, Leon." Yuffie said to a tall man behind her who just entered the room. He had long, brown hair, blue eyes and a scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He black gloves, black zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace and a white undershirt underneath a short, black jacket. He had three brown belts on his left forearm and three buckles on his right thigh. He also had black pants which sported a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. He had two brown and two black belts around his hips, all of which were quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist.

The man called Leon nodded and said. "Yeah, a close call. We almost lost the chosen one."

Olette looked at the Keyblade that was leaning against the wall and said. "The Keyblade…"

"Yep, what you are seeing right now is the most powerful weapon in the entire universe. I apologize that we had to get it away from you, but it turns out that's how the creatures were tracking you." Yuffie said.

Leon crossed his arms and said. "It was the only way to conceal your heart, but it won't work for long."

Olette sat on her bed and started looking down on the floor sadly.

"Still hard to believe that a little girl like you of all people are the chosen one." He said, as he picked up the Keyblade which immediately disappeared from his hand and ended up in Olette's.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon calmly said.

"Please, tell me – what is the Keyblade and what are the Heartless? What's going on here?" Olette asked them.

Meanwhile, in the room next door – Aerith was currently talking with Donald and Goofy.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked them.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said, as he covered his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith said.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said with a sad tone.

"The Heartless are the little black creatures that attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked her and Olette nodded.

"Those without hearts." Leon explained.

"The darkness in people's hearts – that's what attract them." Yuffie explained.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon explained.

Yuffie looked at Olette and asked. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

Meanwhile in the other room, Goofy asked. "Ansem?"

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith explained.

Donald crossed his arms, as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked her.

Aerith shook her head sadly and said. "It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald asked, as he stopped tapping his foot.

"To many worlds." Aerith said.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy suggested, while Donald nodded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We've got to find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald said, as he pulled the screen down towards him.

"First, we need that "key"!" Donald said.

"That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith calmly said.

Meanwhile in the other room, Olette was currently looking at her Keyblade.

"So… let me get this straight, this is the Keyblade?" Olette asked.

"Exactly!" Yuffie said and nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon explained to her, as he walked towards the door.

"That's why they'll keep on coming after you no matter what." Leon told her.

"I can't believe this…" Olette said.

"We are very sorry it had to be you." Yuffie said with a sad frown.

"Tough luck." Leon said, as he leaned on the door.

"I lost everything. My home and my friends…" Olette said, as she lowered her head in sad and a tear fell from her closed eyes.

To cheer her up, Yuffie decided to change the subject. "Hey, don't be sad now! Being the Keyblade Master is a cool thing – you can unlock all sorts of locks on treasure chests and doors. That weapon might be able to help you find your friends!" She said with a grin on her face.

At the mention of finding her friends, Olette raised her head and asked. "Really? The Keyblade will help me find my friends?"

Yuffie nodded and said. "Yep, I promise you. That weapon will help you find your friends in no time."

Olette smiled at her and decided to ask something else. "I see. So… The Keyblade can unlock any kind of locks, correct?"

Yuffie nodded happily and said. "Yep, in fact… Why don't you try opening that chest over there?" She pointed at the chest that was on the table.

Olette walked over to the chest and opened it very easily with her Keyblade. As a reward, she got a small bottle with green liquid inside. After that, she walked over to Leon.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon told her.

Olette was confused a little bit and decided to ask. "For what exactly?"

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked her.

Olette thought about this for a few minutes and then gave her answer with a confident smile on her face. "I'm ready!"

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors." Leon said.

However, Yuffie pointed to the other end of the room and said in a shocked tone. "Leon!"

A Heartless who was shaped just like a soldier appeared and clattered awkwardly. Leon ran forward.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon told her and she ran straight into the other room unaware that she had accidentally crushed someone when she opened the door.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked her seriously and ran after her.

Meanwhile in the other room, Olette took out her Keyblade while Leon took out a gun-shaped bladed weapon.

"Ready, Olette? Let's go!" Leon said, as he slammed the Heartless through the window of the room and ran after it with Olette following him with her Keyblade in tow.

Meanwhile, the door to the other room closed, as Goofy stared at Donald who became flattened on the wall like a pancake.

Down in the alleyway, more Heartless were appearing around them.

"Don't bother with the small fry, Olette. Find their leader! Now go!" Leon said, as he ran down the alley. In the meantime, Olette was busy fighting the Heartless and running towards the only district that she hadn't visited yet – the Third District. Eventually, she arrived and started running down the stairs into the square itself, while Goofy was currently watching her from a high balcony. He turned around and noticed Heartless appearing around him and Donald. He took out his shield, while the duck wizard took out his staff.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said, as he swings his staff in the air.

A loud crash occurred however, as the two of them were blasted off the balcony. Olette turned and heard the commotion, as tried to run with little to no success. Donald and Goofy landed on top of her, as stars appeared around their heads until they saw the Keyblade.

"The key!" They both said at the same time.

Suddenly, the District started to shake while they were still on a pile on the ground. Just then, large blocks appeared from the ground and covered all of the exit. Heartless appeared from everywhere as the group stood up and prepared for a fight.

"If it's a fight you want, than it's a fight you'll get!" Olette said, as she held her Keyblade very tight in her hands.

"Count me in as well!" Donald said, as he joined her with his staff in his hands.

"Me too!" Goofy said, as he pulled out his shield.

The Heartless started attacking the group, however Olette easily slashed them with her Keyblade. Meanwhile, Donald launched a fireball from his staff at the creatures while Goofy bashed them with his shield. The battle continued for a couple of seconds until the last Heartless Soldier was defeated.

"That was surprisingly easy." Olette said, as the group suddenly heard clattering noise coming from above.

They looked up and to their shock, they saw huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounced in the air, spinning wildly. The arms were connected to the torso first, followed by its legs. It landed on the ground and stood still for a moment before the head fell from the sky and connected to the body. The Big Heartless began to attack the group with its spinning arms, however only Olette and Goofy blocked its attacks with their weapons. Donald on the other hand was not so lucky and got knocked out. After the arms stopped spinning, Olette delivered a few strikes with her Keyblade. Eventually, the armor started to stomp in anger and then jumped in the air. Its pieces scattered on the floor when it landed to which Olette used as an advantage in order to destroy one of the legs which she did. The armor got up quickly and began to attack the group once again, however Olette managed to destroy its other leg which made the body fall onto the ground.

"Alright, let's do this!" Olette said, as she started hitting one of the two arms on the armor with her Keyblade.

"Got it!" Goofy said, as he started hitting the other arm with his shield.

The two hands were soon destroyed and all that was left was the head and the torso.

Unfortunately, the torso began spinning around the area which knocked Goofy unconscious, but not Olette.

After it stopped spinning, Olette started hitting the torso with all her might and after a few minutes, she delivered the final blow on the armor. Its head started to wobble and soon it fell to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floated out of the torso into the air, as the armor disappeared.

A few minutes later, Leon and Yuffie joined the group consisting of Olette, Donald and Goofy.

"So, let me get this straight – you guys were looking for me?" Olette asked, as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Uh-huh!" They both said at the same time.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said, as he crossed his arms and Yuffie nodded.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested.

Olette looked at the ground with a sad face. "I wonder if I can find Roxas and Fuu..." She said.

Leon closed his eyes, as he understood what Olette was feeling right now.

"Of course." Donald said, as Olette lifted her head and looked at them.

Goofy turned to Donald and whispered quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Who knows? But we need her to help us find the king." Donald whispered to him.

Leon stepped forward and said. "Olette, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Olette made out a sad smile and said. "I guess so…"

Donald wagged a finger in front of her. "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" He asked her.

"No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" He told her.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said, as Donald pushed him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald explained to her.

"Happy?" Olette asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded, as Olette bended down and revealed a huge cheesy grin on her face. Unfortunately, she got no reaction and made out an awkward frown on her face. Donald and Goofy immediately burst out in laughter.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said with a smile as he pointed at Olette's face.

Olette smiled gently and said. "Alright, I guess I'm going to come with you."

Donald held out a hand and introduced himself. "Donald Duck."

Goofy did the same with his hand and introduced himself. "Goofy."

Olette did the same with her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Olette."

"All for one and one for all." Goofy said, as they placed their hands together.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

In a room full of darkness, a group of shadows were currently gazing at an image of the trio on a round table.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" An infuriating voice said.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not her own." A mysterious voice said.

"Why don't we turn her into a Heartless?" The voice of a woman said with a laugh.

"That'll settle things quick enough." The woman's voice said.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." The voice of a pirate said.

"You're no prize yourself." A cocky, laughing voice said to the pirate.

"Shut up!" The pirate's voice said.

"Enough." The shadows looked at their leader - A woman with green skin and yellow eyes wearing long horns on her head and a long black cloak. In her hands, there was a staff with a crystal ball at the top.

"The Keyblade has chosen her. Will it be her who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow her? Either way, she could be quite useful to our plans." The woman said with an evil smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" The sinister voice asked her.

"All in good times, my dear friends…" The woman said with an evil grin on her face.

 **(Meanwhile in Traverse Town…)**

Later, in the First District of Traverse Town - Aerith, Yuffie and Leon gathered in front at the exit doors to say goodbye to Olette, Donald and Goofy.

"Make sure you've prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon told them.

"Check out the shops. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie suggested to them.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said, as she handed Olette, a bag with 500 munny inside.

"Good luck!" Yuffie wished them.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said.

The three walked away leaving only Olette, Donald and Goofy.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said, as he looked at a large gate at the edge of the area.

"The what?" Olette asked them.

"That's our ship." Donald explained to her.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy told her.

"Hold on. Olette, this is for you." Donald said, as he gave her the fire spell.

"Now you can use magic, too. Goofy, give her that other thing." Donald told him to which Goofy was confused.

"What?" Goofy asked.

"You know!" Donald said.

"Oh, yeah." Goofy said, as he gave Olette the ability to dodge roll.

"Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" He said.

"Possibly. So, are we ready to go?" Olette asked them.

"Almost. Just got to check a few things." Donald said.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" Jiminy said to himself, as he looked at the group.

"Right, we are done! Let's go!" Donald said.

"Hooray! Roxas and Fuu! Here I come!" Olette said, as she, Donald and Goofy walked through the exit doors towards their Gummi Ship…

 **We are done with Traverse Town for now at least and Chapter 6 – Olette's journey has officially begun! However, Maleficent's group is also keeping tabs on the good guys and will eventually turn Fuu into a worthy female warrior of darkness to use against Olette. Will the Keyblade Master find her friends or will Maleficent win? Find out in Chapter 7 where the group will be visiting their first world Wonderland.**

 **Speaking of which, it's back to writing Chains of Destiny – Part 2 of Deep Jungle. Also, on the side info – since I'm such a cruel bastard – I'm going to corrupt another girl in order to draw Levy's heart more closely to the darkness. Plus, more dark themes equals more reviews, faves and follows. Ha, ha, ha! Seriously, though – I'm doing it. I'm including this girl into Chains of Destiny, so it can become a much darker story than it is now. It will be really a surprise on who it is.**

 **Anyways, that's all from me for now! I'm leaving you all, so you can enjoy Chapter 6 and as always stay fresh and stay happy! See ya in Chapter 7! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcome to Wonderland!

**Ding, dong! Rocco151 is back with the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder – let us welcome Olette to her very first world - Wonderland! Hooray!**

 **It seems that this story is getting very popular – I must admit I didn't expect Twilight Town's Wielder to become such an astonishing success. I hope you all keep enjoying Olette's story very much.**

 **Right, let's get started with the first part of Wonderland! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 7 – Welcome to Wonderland!

Olette, Donald and Goofy boarded the Gummi Ship, just as the ship's engineers – Chip and Dale appeared on screen.

"Hey, guys! I see you found the Keyblade Wielder!" Chip said.

"Oh! What cute little chipmunks you are!" Olette said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks, Miss…?" Dale said.

"Olette. Pleasure to meet you…?" Olette said.

"Chip and my brother Dale. We are the engineers of the Gummi Ship." Chip introduced himself along with his brother Dale.

"Good to meet you, Chip and Dale! So where exactly are we going first?" Olette asked them.

"You are all in luck – we found a world that is close to Traverse Town. It's called Wonderland." Dale said.

Olette nodded and said. "Very well. We will head there first and investigate."

"Okay, also – if you need to know anything about the worlds and the Heartless, give us a call." Chip said, as the trio nodded.

"One last thing – should you happen to find any Gummi Piece along the way, give them to us. We can use them to build new ships for you." Dale explained to her.

"Okay, thanks for telling us." Olette said with a smile, as the screen disconnected.

"By the way, Donald and Goofy - thanks for allowing Pluto to come aboard with us." She said, as she looked at Pluto who was sleeping in a basket on the floor next to her.

"Aw, gawrsh… It was nothing Olette. Besides, I think Pluto likes you a lot." Goofy said with a smile.

"I guess he does…" Olette said, as she bent down to pet him on the head.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on him. He is the King's dog after all." Donald told her.

"I understand. So, how long do we have until we get to Wonderland?" Olette asked.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Hang on!" Donald said, as he started the engines.

"Now, then – we travel to different worlds on the gummi ship." Donald explained to her.

"The Heartless ships often give us a hard time." Goofy explained.

"Always be on the lookout during flight." Donald warned her.

"Your journey will be documented until you reach your destination." Goofy told her.

"Seek out the missions each world has to offer!" Donald said.

A few minutes later, after shooting down Heartless ships and avoiding meteor and other unknown junk in space – the trio arrived on a world with a red and pink checkerboard, a small cottage and a tower with a heart-shaped hedge next to it.

The group disembarked and the entered the world that was known as Wonderland. Olette and Goofy were falling very slowly, minus Goofy who was lying on back and enjoying the ride. When they reached the ground, the girl and the duck wizard landed softly on their feet, while the dog landed on the stomach.

They looked around and to their surprise – a white rabbit with pink eyes, a large red nose wearing a red waistcoat and a yellow vest with blue trousers carrying a big pocket watch in his hand ran past them.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The white rabbit said, as he panted heavily.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." He said, as he scattered away.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The little rabbit finished speaking and disappeared completely.

"Should we follow him?" Olette asked.

"I guess so." Donald said.

The group followed the rabbit down the hall until they reached a small door. Upon open and entering it, they stepped into a big room with really strange furniture. Olette's eye caught the little rabbit going through a door with a giant knob at the edge of the room. The group walked over to the doorknob and kneeled to take a closer look at it.

"Okay, how exactly did the rabbit get smaller?" Olette asked.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob told them. It was alive!?

"It talks!" Donald said, as he jumped.

The doorknob yawned and said. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning." Goofy said cheerfully.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob said, as he yawned again and went back to sleep.

"Wait, Mister Doorknob. How can we grow small?" Olette asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle… over there?" The doorknob said, as Olette turned around to see a table and a chair forming out. Two bottles appeared on the top of the table.

"We might have a problem - Even if we do drink from one of the two bottles, we can't open the door due to the knob… sleeping." Olette said.

"That's a pretty good point, Olette." Donald said.

"Should we find another way?" Goofy asked.

Olette took a look around and soon she spotted something that caught her eye. She walked over and pushed the bed in the wall to reveal a secret hole.

"Nice find, Olette!" Donald said with a smile.

"Naturally! I'm thinking… that we should drink from the blue bottle and see if we can grow smaller." Olette suggested.

The group got up on the table and drank from the bottle that Olette suggested to them. Before you know it – they shrunk to the size of mice.

"You were right, Olette! We're super small now!" Goofy said.

"Thanks, but we've got company coming our way!" Olette said, as Heartless appeared. The trio took out their weapons and easily defeated them before entering the secret hole that Olette discovered.

The trio arrived at a small hedge garden that was shaped like a court. In front of their way stood black and red card soldiers who soon lined up in an orderly fashion to alloy Olette, Donald and Goofy to pass. Standing on a defendant's table was a girl with long, thick blonde hair which was tied by a black ribbon. She wore a blue dress with a white pinafore, white stockings and black shoes.

The white rabbit that they saw from before climbed up to a higher stand, took out a trumpet from his pockets and blew it.

"Court is now in session!" The white rabbit said.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit announced pointing to the woman who was sitting on the top bench of the hedge-shaped courtroom. She had black hair which was tied into a bun by a red ribbon, the clothing she wore were a black and red dress, a golden crown on top of her head and a heart-shaped stick in her hand.

"This girl is the culprit. There is no doubt about it. And the reason is… because, I say so, that's why!" The queen said harshly.

"That is so unfair!" The girl said.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The queen asked her.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl said, as she folded her arms.

The rabbit gasped, while the queen glared at her as the little girl continued to speak. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

The Queen of Hearts, out of pure fury, slammed her fists on the bench and yelled. "Silence! You dare defy me?"

"Hey, guys. We have to help her." Olette said.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald began, but was cut off by Goofy.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy said.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"Oh, yeah. A-hyuck! And that's against the rules." Goofy said.

"This court finds the defendant…" The queen began, as she raised her fan.

"Guilty as charged!" She said, as the girl looked astonished.

"For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…" The queen said, as Olette gasped in shock.

"Off with her head!" The queen yelled, as she pointed at the girl. The Card Soldiers gathered around her.

"No! No! Oh, please!" The girl pleaded.

"Stop this!" Olette yelled, as she ran in with Donald and Goofy following her.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The queen asked angrily.

"Please, don't chop off her head! We know who the real culprit is!" Olette said.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Goofy began, but covered his mouth very quickly before he revealed too much.

"Anyways, that girl isn't the real culprit." Olette said, as she pointed at the girl that was on the defendant's stand.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The queen asked, as she leaned on the bench and tapped her finger.

Suddenly, the little girl was taken by the Card Soldiers and imprisoned in a cage next to the bench.

"Bring me evidence of the girl's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The queen explained to them.

Olette walked over to the girl and said. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here in no time."

"Thank you. But who are you exactly?" The girl asked.

"Olette. Pleasure to meet you." Olette introduced herself to the girl.

"My name is Goofy and that is Donald." Goofy introduced himself and Donald too.

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Alice, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." The girl called Alice apologized to them.

"Not a problem. How did you end here anyway?" Olette asked Alice.

"I have no idea! I can't remember a thing! I'm sorry." Alice said.

"I understand – is there anyone who can help us prove your innocence?" Olette asked.

"Yes, you should talk to the Cheshire Cat in the Lotus Forest. It's just beyond that hole." Alice said, as she pointed at a hole that was very close to a black Card Soldier.

Olette, Donald and Goofy entered the hole and soon wound up in the Lotus Forest. Suddenly, a cat's face appeared out of thin air much to the group's shock, an interesting note about this creature was the grin that was plastered on its' face. Its head bounced around the area until it rested atop a large tree stump. The cat's body appeared, however it stood on its head in a rather comical way. The creature's body was lined with pink and dark purple stripes. It stepped off and placed its head back on its body.

"Who are you?" Donald yelled.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat with the grin said.

"Do you know who the culprit is by any chance?" Olette asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers – but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire Cat told them and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Mister Cat! Don't leave!" Olette called out to him.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. There are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you can find them all." The voice of the cat said.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked.

The cat reappeared once again. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" He said and disappeared again.

Olette gave a small sigh and said. "I really wished that Pluto came along with us. That way - we would have found the clues more easily."

Donald and Goofy nodded in response and the trio began searching for evidence to free Alice.

The first clue titled Footprints was discovered near a large flower. The group climbed to one of the tree tops where they found a hole in the trunk of the tree. Upon entering it, they found themselves in the big room on top of the huge stove stone. The second clue titled Stench was discovered near the two burners. The group returned to the Lotus Forest and traveled further until they came upon a boulder. Olette climbed it and reached a lily pad where she discovered the third clue titled Antenna. Donald and Goofy joined her and the group continued walking along the lily pads until they saw a hole in a high corner of the woods. Upon entering, they found themselves in the big room on top of a faucet sticking out of the wall. Olette, Donald and Goofy jumped on a near-by ledge where they found the final clue titled Claw Marks. After they picked it up, the Cheshire Cat appeared on the faucet with that grin of his.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." The cat congratulated them.

"Yep, now we can save Alice." Olette said with a smile.

"Don't be so sure! She may seem innocent, but what about you?" The cat asked them.

Olette's smile disappeared. "What do you mean, Mister Cat?" She asked.

"I won't tell you. But I'll give you something." The cat said, as he gave her - a new spell called Blizzard. After giving her that little present, he disappeared into thin air once again.

"You have the Blizzard Spell, Olette! Now you will be able to cast Ice Magic at your enemies." Donald explained.

"Awesome! So, are we going back to the Queen's Castle?" Olette asked, as Donald and Goofy nodded.

The group jumped from the ledge and landed softly on their feet. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by Heartless. After defeating them, the trio returned to the Queen's Castle and walked over to a Card Soldier.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The soldier asked and Olette nodded.

"Yes, we are ready." Olette said.

"Very well. Council, step up to the podium." The soldier said.

Olette stood at the defendant's table while Donald and Goofy were in a separate box. Alice, unfortunately was still locked in that cage.

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen of Hearts demanded.

Olette presented her evidence, but unfortunately the Queen was still unimpressed.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Queen ordered her soldiers.

The card soldiers presented a box of evidence and to Olette's confusion – all five boxes were shuffled.

"Hmm, checking all five would be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The queen said.

Olette got frustrated and said. "Excuse me, your Highness!? After all the trouble my friends and I went through… You want me to choose!? Seriously!?"

The Queen got mad and yelled. "You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Olette gave a sigh and thought to herself. _"Yeesh. Hasn't the Queen ever heard of anger management classes? She's even worse than Seifer."_

The brown-haired girl thought for a moment on which box she should choose and eventually made up her mind.

"I'm choosing the first box on the far left." Olette said.

"Are you certain? No second chances!" The Queen asked.

"Yes, I'm very serious." Olette said.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is." The Queen said.

From inside the box – a soldier Heartless appeared and disappeared soon after that.

"What in the world was that?" The queen asked with a shocked tone.

"That, your Highness… is your evidence. Now release Alice." Olette said with a brave tone.

"Silence! I'm the law here!" The queen said, as she pounded on the bench.

"Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" The queen declared.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled angrily.

"Seize them!" The queen ordered, as the hedges and podiums disappeared in the ground. In the center, a small crack tower appeared from the ground. One of the soldiers turned up the tower's gear and Alice's cage was raised at the bench.

"Okay, that's it!" Olette said, as she took out her Keyblade.

"It's go time!" Donald said, as he took out his staff.

"Gawrsh! Let's go!" Goofy said, as he took out his shield.

The card soldiers leaped into battle against Olette and her group…

 **It's over – Chapter 7 or Part 1 of Wonderland is now finished! Next chapter is the battle with the Trickmaster and then we are off to the Olympus Coliseum! Hooray!**

 **However, the story isn't over! We've got way more than just Wonderland to cover – Olette's journey isn't over yet! Also, for those that are interested to see if Nexus – Olette's crush will return. Answer is yes – he will appear very soon somewhere in Traverse Town during the trio's second visit… Or maybe even sooner. You'll see…**

 **Also, I've posted a new idea story onto my account – go and check it out when you have the chance!**

 **That's it for this chapter! Next one, we will wrapping up Wonderland for good after the battle with Trickmaster! So stay tuned, tomorrow… It's back to Wielder of the Keyblade!**

 **Whelp, until the next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Sealing the First Keyhole

**The Trickmaster Boss is approaching and Olette is close to leaving Wonderland behind and heading for the Olympus Coliseum next. Speaking of which, I'm back with the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder and the second and final part of the first world.**

 **Great, here we go again – I have to do the Trickmaster Battle once more. God, I so hate that fight! Oh, well… nothing can be done about it.**

 **Also, for anyone who is interested – I've got another Soul Eater x Kingdom Hearts Story coming up very soon in the near future. Go and check my account for more details.**

 **Okay, let's get started! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 8 – Sealing the First Keyhole.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you'll lose your heads!" The Queen threatened her soldiers.

The Red and Black cards began to attack Olette and her group, however they were no match for the power of the Keyblade Master. The brown-haired girl managed to knockout a couple of the soldiers with heavy hits from her weapon, while Donald launched fireballs from his staff towards them. Goofy on the other hand… only had his shield. But it was more than enough to knock them out very easily.

"Get them, you fools! Quit joking around!" The Queen ordered.

Olette had enough of this! She ran straight for the queen and knocked her over which exposed her heart panties. The Card Soldiers who were unconscious awoke from the beating and stood still in fear. Olette, Donald and Goofy used this opportunity to destroy the crank tower whilst the queen was knocked out.

Olette delivered very hard hits from her Keyblade and casted Fire on the crank tower, Donald did the same spell with his staff and Goofy just bashed it with his shield.

The Queen got up and anger took over her entire body. "Why, you…" She said angrily.

"Guards, get the girl and chop her head off." The Queen ordered, as the soldiers began running towards her. However, they were held back by Donald and Goofy and their weapons.

"Olette, we'll handle them. You destroy the tower!" Donald said, as he launched fireballs at the card soldiers, while Goofy bashed them with his shield.

Olette nodded and continued hitting the tower with her Keyblade. Eventually, after a couple of hits – the tower started to crack and soon it was shattered to pieces. The flamingo head which held Alice's cage in the air dropped to the ground. Olette rushed forward and the Queen peered up over the bench only to find out that when red curtain was pulled back – Alice was gone! The cage was empty!

"Oh, no! Alice!" Olette said with a sad and shocked tone.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald told her.

"You fools!" The Queen said angrily, as she slammed her fists on the bench.

The cards stood to attention and looked at their queen.

"Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Queen ordered and the cards started running in various directions. At this, Olette giggled at their silliness. Donald and Goofy also made smiles of their own.

"What do we do now?" Olette asked her companions with a smile on her face.

"Let's go find that grinning cat and ask him if he's seen Alice anywhere." Donald suggested.

Olette nodded and the group left for the Lotus Forest. Upon arriving, they noticed a flower sneezing a rock which landed near a pond. To the trio's surprise, the Cheshire Cat appeared on top of the rock.

"Mister Cat! Thank goodness, we found you. Have you seen Alice by any chance?" Olette asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The cat replied.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked the cat.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room." The cat said and disappeared again.

"Upside-down room? What does that mean?" Olette asked.

"I have no idea. Let's just get moving." Donald said.

They walked further into the forest and soon they found themselves in a small tea garden party with a long table and several chairs. Teapots and dinnerware were lined on the table, while a painting of a sad man with a green hat and a March Hare was hanged at the edge of it. There was also a small cottage next to the table.

"Where do we go from here?" Olette asked.

"Why don't we try that door over there?" Donald suggested, as he pointed at the door on the cottage.

Olette nodded and the trio entered the door. Soon, they found themselves… to their shock, they were on top of the ceiling in the very big and strange room!

The Cheshire Cat was currently sitting and waiting for the trio to arrive.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The cat said and soon it disappeared again.

"Turning on the light? How do we do that?" Olette asked.

"Why don't you climb up to those lamps?" Donald suggested, as he pointed at the lamp.

Olette nodded and jumped onto one of the lamps and lit it. The cat reappeared on the other one.

"It's too dim. Make it a little brighter." The cat said.

"How do I do that?" Olette asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light." The cat said and disappeared again.

Olette jumped to the other lamp and lit it, as the cat appeared once more.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after the doorknob, too." The cat said and disappeared. The trio got off the lamp where they were ambushed by Heartless yet again.

"Oh, boy. More Heartless!" Olette said, as she took out her Keyblade.

The group defeated them and returned to the Queen's Castle from which they entered the correct way to the big and strange room. Upon arriving, they noticed the Cheshire Cat sitting on the table.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." The cat told them.

The group got on the table and the cat turned their attention to them.

"The shadows should be here soon." The cat said, as he tapped his toes daintily on the table.

"Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The cat said, as he pointed upwards.

To the group's shock, a new type of Heartless appeared. It landed on the floor with its accordion-like hands and jumped over the table, landing on its large pointed boots. This Heartless had a red and black color, a couple of stacked heads, folded arms and large pointed boots. It stood up to full attention, towering over the entire table and unfolded its long hands. Soon, this big Heartless produced two giant purple matches and began juggling them in the air. Olette got a running start and jumped off the table to hit the giant creature a couple of times. Unfortunately, the Heartless got mad and raised his matches in the air to which he slammed the table onto the ground. Donald launched a fireball from his staff to which the creature fell to the floor unconscious, but only for a few seconds. Olette and Goofy in the meantime managed to deliver a couple of hits with their weapons, before the giant Heartless awoke and started juggling his sticks to which Donald was hit and knocked to the ground.

"Donald!" Olette said, as she ran straight for the Heartless and started hitting him. He got man and delivered a strike on the brown-haired girl which knocked her back a little bit.

The creature walked over to the stove and lit the sticks, much to Olette's shock.

"No! Not now!" Olette said.

The Heartless began launching fireballs from which Donald was hit and knocked unconscious. However, Goofy blocked it with his shield and Olette sent a Blizzard spell which put out the fire. The battle was longer than the group expected, however after a couple more hits from Olette's keyblade and Goofy's shield, the big Heartless was finally defeated. The creature lowered its arms and fell to the ground. It attempted to stand up, however it was no use. The Heartless fell to the floor with its arms laying on the side. Just like with the armor back in Traverse Town, a large bright heart floated out of its torso and it disappeared. Olette heard a noise and turned to see the doorknob yawing.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob asked.

"Can a doorknob even sleep?" Olette asked with a giggle.

The doorknob yawned loudly, as the group leaned closer to see what looked like to be a Keyhole. A light shined from Olette's Keyblade and with a will of its own, it pointed at the Keyhole and released a beam of white light. Soon, the trio heard a locking sound, as the doorknob finished yawning.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"Sounds like something got locked." Olette said.

A small green object fell to the floor in front of the group, shining.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said, as he picked up the Gummi piece.

At that moment, the Cheshire Cat appeared on the table.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you are looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The cat said with a grin and disappeared.

"It's all my fault…" Olette said, as tears started coming out of her eyes.

"It ain't your fault, Olette." Goofy said with a comforting tone.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll find Alice." Donald assured her.

Olette wiped her tears away and smiled sadly. "Thanks, guys. Shall we get going?" She asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded and the trio started walking towards their ship…

 **Phew, it's all over! Wonderland is done! And so is Chapter 8 of Twilight Town's Wielder! Next time, we go to the Olympus Coliseum and confront yet another boss from my nightmares – Cerberus! Damn it!**

 **Oh, well… At least, it's over with this chapter. Can't wait to continue writing Wielder of the Keyblade tomorrow or next day! Plus, I want to finish up with Chains of Destiny – thank you, so much for giving me support for that story! I appreciate it!**

 **Right - enough of that said! It's time for me to leave you with the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder for you to enjoy! Give me more love and support! See you, guys! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 – Path to a Hero

**Hey, hey! Rocco151 is back with the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder! Hooray! Olette is now heading for the Olympus Coliseum next and then she is off to the Deep Jungle.**

 **Cerberus – pain in the ass and dangerous to the community especially Greece and me. Seriously, that dog is literary the most annoying of the bosses. Oh, well… Nothing can be done.**

 **So, yeah. Let's get started! I do not own Kingdom Hearts – Everything is owned by Tetsuya Nomura. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Path to a Hero.

"So, what's our next destination?" Olette asked inside the Gummi Ship.

"There are two worlds left – one is close to Wonderland and the other is close to Traverse Town. Where should we go, Olette?" Donald asked her.

Olette thought about this for a few minutes and then gave her answer. "I've made my decision. Let's head for the world that is close to Traverse Town." She said to Donald.

"Okay. Setting the course now." Donald said, as he pushed some buttons. The Gummi Ship soon began to move again.

After a few minutes of flying in space and dodging all kinds of junk, the trio arrived on a world with dripping sand, two statues with swords clashing against each other and a building.

"This world is called… Olympus Coliseum, I think." Donald said.

"Is this world famous?" Olette asked.

"Yep, here – different kinds of heroes come and battle ferrous monsters in the Arena. I think they also offer training courses. Why don't we land and check it out?" Donald suggested.

Olette nodded and said with a smile. "Why not? We can use the training."

Donald nodded and the ship disembarked. The group opened the large gates and entered the courtyard.

"Wow!" Olette said in astonishment, as she looked around the place.

"I wonder where we can sign up for some training." Donald said.

"Why don't we try that building over there?" Goofy suggested, as he pointed at the building.

Olette nodded and the group entered the building. Soon, they found themselves in a small lobby where a goat-like creature called a satyr was putting on a sign on the wall next to the entrance. Olette walked over to the satyr and decided to ask a question.

"Um, excuse me…" Olette said, but was cut off by the satyr.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me." The satyr said, as he pointed at the pedestal without taking his eyes off the sign.

"I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The satyr said.

Olette walked over to the pedestal and attempted to move it, however it was no use – the thing was way too heavy!

"I can't do it!" Olette said.

She walked back to the satyr.

"I'm sorry, but it's way too heavy for me to push!" Olette said.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The satyr cuts himself off, as he turned around and noticed the group.

"Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" The satyr said, as he jumped off the stand.

"This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only!" The satyr said, as he gaits towards Donald who began to back away.

"And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So, run along pip-squeaks." The satyr said, as Olette pouted angrily.

The satyr put his hands on his hips and said. "Look, it's like this."

He paced around, as he continued talking. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monster right here in the Coliseum."

Donald crossed his arms and said. "You've got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy placed his arms on Olette's shoulders, as she smiled.

"Yup. She's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy said.

"And we're heroes too." Donald said, as he pointed at himself.

"Hero? That girl?" The satyr said with a shocked tone.

He begin to laugh loudly, as he slapped his belly.

"What do you find funny!? I fought a bunch of yellow-eyed monsters!" Olette said angrily.

"Hey, if you can't even move this…" The satyr said, as he attempted to push the pedestal. Unfortunately, no luck whatsoever.

"You can't call yourself…" The satyr said, as he continued pushing the pedestal with his back against it. Olette crossed her arms with an amused smile on her face.

"A hero!" He said, as her sat on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn." The satyr said, as he stood up.

"Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?" The satyr asked and Olette nodded.

"I'm more than ready!" Olette said with a confident tone.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got." The satyr said.

"Also, what is your name if I may ask?" Olette asked him.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself – the name is Philoctetes or Phil for short. What do they call you, my dear?" The satyr called Phil asked Olette.

"My name is Olette. These are Donald and Goofy." Olette introduced herself, as well as Donald and Goofy too.

"Pleased to meet you, Olette. Alright, let's see what you've got." Phil said.

The group and Phil entered the Coliseum where several piles of barrels were set up around the arena.

"The rules are simple: Bust all the barrels within the time limit. Ready?" Phil asked.

Olette nodded.

"Very well. Then… Go!" Phil called out to her.

Olette took out her Keyblade and destroyed all of the barrels in the first ten seconds.

"Not bad! For a beginner, that is." Phil congratulated her.

Olette continued through a harder course, but she completed that one too in less than twenty seconds.

"Hey, you're better than I thought!" Phil congratulated her again.

The group and Phil returned to the lobby.

"You know, you ain't bad, kid." Phil said to Olette.

"I guess I did. I'm off to compete for the games!" Olette said with a confident smile on her face.

"Afraid not." Phil simply said.

"What? Why?" Olette said with a surprised tone.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." Phil said, as Goofy counted on his fingers.

"That's four words, you jerk! Let me participate in the games!" Olette said with an angry tone.

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." Phil said, as he gave them the Thunder spell.

The group left the lobby and began walking to their ship, when an unknown voice stopped them:

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" The group turned to see the source of the voice. It was a man with blue skin, yellow eyes and a blue flame on his head. He was wearing a black-like robe which was called a toga.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" The figure said, as he walked over to Olette and stood behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and produced something in his hand.

"Well, then, hey, get a load of this." The figure said, as a piece of papyrus appeared in his hand much to Olette's surprise.

"Is this a pass?" Olette asked.

"It's all yours." The figure said, as he gave Olette the pass.

He began to leave, but was stopped by Olette.

"Wait! I don't even know who you are." Olette said.

"Name's Hades, kid. No need to thank me for the pass. I'm wishing you – good luck in the tournament. I'm pulling for you little shorty." The figure called Hades said with a smile and disappeared.

"We should go and give this to Phil." Olette said to which Donald and Goofy nodded.

The group returned to the lobby.

"Hey, I thought I told you three to beat it!" Phil said with a stern tone.

"Get a load of this." Olette said with an amused smile on her face, as she showed Phil the pass.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" Phil said surprisingly, as he looked at the pass.

"Don't ask questions. Can we enter now?" Olette asked.

"Well… I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself." Phil warned the group.

The group stepped into the arena where they faced different Heartess in the first round. Olette took three out with her Keyblade, Donald launched fireballs and destroyed two of the small creatures, while Goofy bashed the rest with his shield. The first round was over very quickly and the gang walked over to Phil.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil said, as he stroked his goatee.

Just then, an older man entered the arena - He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black sleeveless top, blue pants, armor on both sides of hips, a silver plate on the left shoulder, a brown fingerless glove on his right hand, one which was black with yellow claw tips on the left hand and a red cape which was torn. The man turned to look at Olette before walking away.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." Phil said.

The group fought through some more matches and won them very easily. They returned to speak with Phil.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." Phil said.

"Who is he?" Olette asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil told them.

The group continued fighting through the preliminary matches and won very easily. Meanwhile, in the barracks – Hades and the older man with blond hair were discussing something while keeping an eye on the group.

"That little girl is your next opponent, okay?" Hades said, as he pointed at Olette.

"Now, don't blow it. Just take her out." Hades ordered.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says-" The man was cut off by Hades.

"I know! You think I don't think know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that girl to get to him. Come on." Hades said, as he pointed at Olette who was talking with Phil.

"Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun!" Hades said.

"I mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades said with a smile, as the older man left the scene.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…" Hades said, as a large creature snarled behind him in the darkness.

Olette, Donald and Goofy finished the last of the preliminary matches and their final battle was with the older man with blond hair and blue eyes. He pulled out his weapon – a large sword with some bandages.

"Good luck!" Olette wished him luck, however the older man paid her no heed.

The brown-haired girl and Goofy ran straight for the man and began to hit him with their weapons, while Donald launched a fireball from his staff towards the older man. However, the unknown man gave a loud yell and launched himself forward with his sword to which Donald and Goofy were knocked out, much to Olette's shock.

"Donald! Goofy!" Olette called out to them.

Olette ran straight for the man and began hitting him with her Keyblade, however the man raised his sword and knocked the brown-haired girl back. Olette casted Thunder and knocked the man back a little. However, he jumped in the air and slammed his sword to which Olette got hurt a little bit. She dodged out of the way and launched a fireball from her Keyblade at the man. The battle was hard, but in the end – Olette managed to successfully deliver a final hit from her Keyblade and the unknown man was defeated. The older man kneeled on the ground in defeat, while Phil cheered from the sidelines. Olette walked closer to the man as he was getting up. Suddenly, he turned around and before you know it – a three-headed dog appeared and crushed the older man on the ground much to Olette's shock. From inside the barracks, Hades gave a small smile.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades said and then disappeared.

The dog moved in to attack Olette, however it was pushed back by a tall and strong man with orange hair, bronze armor and a blue cape.

"Herc!" Phil said to the man called Herc.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Herc yelled at Phil while holding back the dog.

The trio and Phil ran out of the Coliseum and returned to the lobby.

"Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good. I hope Herc's okay. Wish I could go in!" Phil said in a worried tone.

Olette needed to go back inside the Coliseum! She had to save Herc! She started running back into the Coliseum before Phil stopped her.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" Phil said to her.

"I'm not going to let Herc or that unknown man die! You can decide if I'm a hero or not." Olette said in a confident tone.

"Careful, kid!" Phil warned her.

In the Coliseum Arena, Herc had the unknown man thrown over his shoulder, as the three-headed dog was very close to chomping him. However, the beast's ears perked up and he turned around to see Olette, Donald and Goofy with their weapons in hand. This gave Herc the opportunity to run to the lobby and past Phil.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil yelled to the group.

"That's one word, you idiot!" Olette said angrily, as Cerberus roared.

The three-headed dog started stomping around the arena, while sending large fireballs at the group who dodged them with ease. However, one of the fireballs managed to hit Olette who was knocked back a little bit. Donald casted Thunder at its three heads, as the beast stopped walking and began chomping the group. It chomped Goofy and knocked him unconscious on the ground, Donald and Olette however dodged his attacks. Cerberus stood on its hind legs and dropped to the ground sending a shockwave to the duo which knocked Donald unconscious, however Olette dodged his attack. The three-headed dog began to move again and send out a dark matter from his mouth into the ground. Olette dodged out of the way, as energy pools shoot up underneath her. The brown-haired girl jumped on Cerberus's three heads and began hitting them with her weapon non-stop until she delivered the final blow on the creature. The beast fell loudly to the ground unconscious – Olette and her group once again stood victorious.

A little later, in the lobby – Herc or Hercules and Phil were addressing Olette, Donald and Goofy. The satyr was reading from a piece of papyrus while the stronger man with bronze armor stood next to him with his arms crossed.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil was cut off by Donald.

"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald said angrily.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil told them.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we need to start proving ourselves in the games." Olette said with a smile.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while." Phil said, as he motioned towards the closed sign over the arena entrance.

"Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil said.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Olette said with a smile, as she waved at Hercules and Phil and then left with her group.

"I still can't believe that girl actually beat Cerberus." Phil said, as he stroked his beard while Hercules continued waving goodbye to Olette and her group.

"You know, Phil… I can't help, but get this strange feeling that Olette looks somewhat familiar to me…" Hercules said to Phil quietly.

"You seeing it too?" Phil asked and Hercules nodded.

"You know, Herc. Olette… She reminds of someone who came to the Coliseum nearly ten years ago and fought alongside someone else – same hair color, same skin and same eyes. What was her name again?" Phil asked.

"I think it was… Alice. You remember now?" Hercules said to Phil.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember – Alice. That's her name – Wonder if Olette is related to her?" Phil asked him.

Outside the Coliseum Gates, the group noticed the unknown man sitting near the exit and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Olette asked the man.

"Yeah." The man said calmly.

"Why did you join forces with Hades?" Olette asked him.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the powers of darkness, but it backfired." The man explained to her, as he stood up and looked at the sky.

"I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light." The man said.

"Don't give up. You'll find the light, I'm searching for it too." Olette said.

"For your light?" The man asked and Olette nodded. He walked over and placed something in the brown-haired girl's hand.

"Don't lose sight of it." The man said and began to walk away.

"Also, let's have a rematch sometimes. No cheating and dark powers involved. Okay?" Olette asked the man.

The man turned his head and said with a smile. "I think I'll pass." He continued to walk away.

Olette smiled at him and started walking away with her group, but she was stopped by the man yet again.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Olette. Yours?" Olette asked the man.

"Cloud." The man called Cloud introduced himself.

"Why exactly did you stop me?" Olette asked Cloud.

"Your hair, face and skin… You remind me of someone. A good friend of mine." Cloud said to a widen-eyed Olette.

"Really? What was your friend's name?" Olette asked.

"I doubt you know her, but her name… was Alice." Cloud said to which Olette was shocked. Cloud knew her mother!? When was this!? Years ago!? Before Olette had a chance to ask Cloud, she discovered that he disappeared into thin air.

"Olette, are you okay?" Donald asked her.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Olette said in a calm tone. However, inside her mind – she had like a million questions - those were mostly about her mother. Something in her heart told her that Alice had a lot of explaining to do – mostly about her past.

The group exited the Coliseum and returned to their ship. After night had fallen, Hades stood outside the Coliseum Gates with a furious look on his face as he was holding a Hercules statue in his hand.

"He's strong, he's kind." Hades said, as the statue flexed its muscles.

"He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." Hades said, as the statue crossed its arms and winked.

"He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades said, as he turned red and roasted the statue. He calmed down and the blue color returned.

"Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the girl. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." Hades said, as he made a fist. Suddenly, the horned witch appeared behind him with her staff in her hand.

"Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." Hades said to the witch.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." The witch said, as Hades smirked.

However, he turned around and got angry just as the witch left…

 **Whelp, Olympus Coliseum is finished and ready for posting. Hooray! Also, on the side note – I think I'm going to start posting my stories on Quotev, as well. The idea came from FullmetalDeadman93 and I said to myself – why not? I might be able to attract more reviews that way and who knows? More fame and fortune. We will see…**

 **It seems that Olette's mother has a lot of explaining to do – soon, everything will be revealed about her. I plan to put her in Traverse Town, alongside Hayner and Pence who have survived the destruction of Twilight Town.**

 **Also, on the side note – Should I do Pooh's world on Chains of Destiny? I believe that one is an optional world in the KH Game Storyline… But, still – let me hear if you want me to do Pooh's world in CoD Review Section. I await your response.**

 **Anyways, that's all from me for now. I leave you to read the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder and I eagerly can't wait to continue writing Chains of Destiny. Right, see you in the next chapter and bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Welcome to the Jungle!

**To my loyal fans and readers, welcome back to the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder. Deep Jungle… I think we are at. And then it's back to Traverse Town where Olette will be battling someone from her past – I cannot wait to write that. Who knows? It might be fun to do! Plus, something bad will happen to Olette during her battle in Traverse Town.**

 **Also, for Chains of Destiny – I'm thinking of including Sonic Adventure 1 as a world – namely the first battle against Doctor Eggman in the Mystic Ruins and the first stage Windy Valley – I think it was called. So, yeah. In the fanfiction, based on the second game – It will be set during Sonic Adventure 2. I just hope I do a good job when that time comes.**

 **Anyways, let's get started. I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – Everything is owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

 **Well, good luck to me!**

Chapter 10 – Welcome to the Jungle.

The group left the Olympus Coliseum and continued on their quest to find the King. On the ship, Pluto was currently laying on Olette's lap being petted by her while Donald and Goofy were flying the ship. After a few minutes of flying, the group reached a new world with trees, a wooden house and a fountain.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said.

"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." Donald said.

"Wait! We can't leave yet – my friends Roxas and Fuu might be down there." Olette said.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald said.

"You selfish jerk! Land!" Olette said angrily.

"No! We are not landing!" Donald said.

"Land the ship, please!" Olette pleaded.

"I'm sorry Olette, but the answer is no!" Donald said.

At that point, Olette started crying, as she pushed Donald away and took over the ship's controls.

"You idiot! I'm landing this ship!" Olette said angrily with tears running down her eyelids, as she pushed a button.

"Olette, don't touch that! Nooo!" Donald said, as the ship started to shake and soon it hurtled towards the world.

Olette and Pluto were falling in the air into a large treehouse, as they crashed through the roof. The brown-haired girl sat on the floor rubbing her head while the dog was watching her with sad look on his face.

"Oww… what hit me?" Olette said, as she looked around.

"Donald? Goofy?" Olette said in a scared tone.

Luckily, Pluto was there to comfort her with a hug and a lick to her face.

"Thanks, Pluto. I'm glad you're here with me. Stupid Donald! Him and his stupid rules!" Olette said angrily.

Unbeknownst to her, a claw appeared up in the rafters. Olette heard a growling noise and to her shock, she looked up and saw a leopard pouncing in her direction. She took out her Keyblade and blocked his attack. The brown-haired girl and the dog jumped back, as the leopard landed on the wooden floor and knocked Olette and Pluto away.

"Pluto, go and hide somewhere. I can take care of this." Olette said to Pluto, as he nodded. The dog ran away and hid someplace safe where the leopard couldn't find him.

The creature roared and tried to attack her with its claws, however Olette delivered a couple of hits from her Keyblade which sent the leopard flying backwards. The beast got up and tried attacking the brown-haired girl once again, however she dodged at the last second. Olette casted Thunder and hit the leopard which sent him flying backwards again. It got and attack her with its claws – a small scratch, but it wasn't enough to defeat her. She delivered the final hit on the leopard to which the creature fell unconscious on the floor. Olette walked closer to see if it was alive and as it turns out – it was! The leopard got up and roared, as some else entered through a hole in the celling. The creature was about to attack Olette, when an unknown man blocks his bite with a spear in hand. The man attempted to attack the leopard, however it snarled and jumped through the window.

After the battle with the leopard ended, Olette got a better look at the man. He had long brown dreadlocks and blue eyes. He was wearing a loincloth over his toned body. The man kneeled in front of Olette like an animal, as Pluto walked over to the brown-haired girl.

"Sabor, danger." The man said.

"Um… thank you, I guess." Olette said.

"Thank you." The man repeated slowly.

"Huh? What… exactly is this place?" Olette asked the man.

"This place, this place." The man repeated, as he awkwardly invaded Olette's personal space.

"Ummm… do you happen to know where everyone is?" Olette asked, but got no response from the man.

"Look, I really need some help in finding my friends. Have you seen them?" Olette asked, as the man looked confused.

"Friends…" Olette mimicked.

"Friends!" The man replied.

"Yes, my friends! There's two of them. The loud one is Dona-" Olette stops herself, as she remembered the fight of the ship.

"Scratch that. I'm looking for my real friends – Roxas and Fuu." Olette said.

"Look for Fuu, friends?" The man replied slowly.

"Yes!" Olette said and nodded.

However, when Olette looked behind the man, she saw an image of… Roxas!? He was here!?

"Roxas, friends?" The man said.

"Yeah… sure…" Olette said, as she looked back at the man and then back at Roxas who walked away.

"Friends here." The man said.

"Wait, really!?" Olette said happily.

Just then, the man began to speak in an unknown language.

"Uh?" Olette said in a confused tone.

The man spoke in the unknown language again.

"Friends here." The man repeated.

"I don't know what you said, but take me with you! Take me to Roxas and Fuu!" Olette said.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." The man called Tarzan introduced himself.

"And I'm… Olette. Tarzan go, Olette go go!" Olette said with a smile.

Tarzan opened the door and all of them left the treehouse. Meanwhile, in a Bamboo Thicket – Donald and Goofy were sitting on a mound.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy said, as he looked at the sky.

"I sure hope Olette's okay." Goofy said.

Donald sat up and said angrily. "Aw, who needs her? We can find the king without her." Donald said, as he attempted to pick up his staff.

However, he felt something soft on the edge of the mound while reaching for his staff.

"Huh?" Donald said, as he came face to face with a young gorilla. They both screamed, as rustling came from the jungle. The gorilla ran away in fear, as a new Gummi piece fell to the floor with Donald looking at it. The rustling continued, as the duck wizard and Goofy swallowed in fear. Just then, a man with brown hair with a streak of white and a small mustache entered. He had a yellow shirt, tan trousers and a gun in his hand.

Meanwhile, back in the treehouse – Tarzan jumped from the balcony and landed on the netting below with Olette and Pluto joining him soon afterwards. The trio were lead down by a tree by sliding on its branches. Soon, they landed in a camp where several tables with equipment were set up near a group of tents. They entered an orange tent where a woman with long brown hair, white sleeveless shirt and tall red skirt was working on a projector.

"Jane!" Tarzan said.

"Tarzan!" The woman called Jane said, as she turned around.

Just then, she saw Olette and Pluto.

"Oh, and who are these?" Jane asked.

"Um, hey there. I'm-" Olette began, but was cut off by Jane.

"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan…" Jane said, as Olette and Tarzan exchanged glances.

"Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked.

"Highly doubtful." An unknown voice said.

They looked over to see a tall man with a rifle entering the tent. More surprisingly – Donald and Goofy was with them.

"Olette! Pluto!" Goofy said.

"Goofy! You're okay!" Olette said with a smile, as she hugged him.

"Hey, what about me?" Donald asked in an annoyed tone.

"You don't deserve anything from me." Olette said in a cold tone, as she crossed her arms.

"Humph, fine!" Donald said, as he crossed his arms as well.

Goofy just sighed sadly.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said, as he walked back outside.

Olette became shocked. "You hunt gorillas!? Why!?" She asked.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said with a frown to the man known as Clayton. However, he already left the tent.

She sighed and turned back to the group. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." She said to them.

"Well, okay." Olette said.

"I'm staying as well." Donald said.

"Olette, look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said, as he showed Olette the Gummi piece.

"What's that?" Olette asked.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy explained to her.

"Wait a minute, could that mean…" Olette began and Donald finished the sentence for her.

"The king could be here. We'll stick together and look for him – for now." Donald said.

"Okay… for now, we'll work together." Olette said.

Olette walked over to Jane and asked. "Say, Jane. We can't speak properly with Tarzan. Do you know how we can communicate with him?"

"Well, Olette – Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane explained.

"So that's what he spoke to us - in gorilla…" Olette said.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane said.

"That's right. But, I couldn't understand him…" Olette said.

"Why don't we try this?" Jane said, as she showed her the projector. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." Jane said, as she started the projector – but no slides appeared.

"Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane said.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Olette said, as the group walked outside leaving Pluton inside to sleep for a while.

Finding the slides was a very easy job – it only took about a minute to find them all. The group returned to the tent and gave them to Jane who started the projector. The first slide showed the picture of a radiant castle to which Olette became surprised.

"What's wrong, Olette?" Goofy asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing… I was just thinking about the castle in the picture. It looks… so familiar… But… how? I have never left Twilight Town in my whole life." Olette said quietly.

The group and Jane showed Tarzan the rest of the slides.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Can you help me find my friends?" Olette asked, but Tarzan shook his head.

"Hey, but I thought-" Olette said, but was cut off by Clayton entering the tent.

"That leaves just one place." Clayton said, as Olette looked up at him.

"Young lady, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Clayton said.

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane began, but was cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas." Clayton said, as he walked over to Tarzan.

"Go-ril-las." Clayton mimicked Tarzan's voice.

Tarzan looked over to Olette and nodded.

"Tarzan… are you sure?" Jane asked in a worried tone.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He said with a smile on his face. Olette felt a sudden tingle in her stomach – Something told her that Clayton would mess things up. Especially for the poor gorillas.

After a while, the group and Tarzan found themselves in the upper part of the woods. Two gorillas were sitting on the top branch – one was black-furred, while the other was brown-furred. Tarzan began to speak in his animal language.

"Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting ground is secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… because… well, they need us." Tarzan said to the black-furred gorilla known as Kerchak.

Goofy leaned closer to Olette and Donald and asked. "Uh… Did you get that?"

"No." Donald simply said.

"Kerchak." Tarzan pleaded with him again.

However, Kerchak turned his head silently towards the treetops – it was like he was sensing something. He began to leave.

"Kerchak…" Tarzan said in a sad tone, as the brown-furred gorilla left as well.

" _He seemed sorta distracted by something."_ Goofy thought to himself.

" _Was he looking toward the tree house?"_ Donald thought to himself.

Meanwhile, inside the treehouse – a young gorilla was currently playing with a globe, unaware of the danger that was about to come. For you see – Clayton was also there with his rifle in hand! He was about to fire when suddenly Donald came up to him and screamed in his ears. The bullet narrowly missed the young gorilla who ran away behind Kerchak who had just arrived. Olette, Goofy and Tarzan had just arrived.

"What's the big idea?" Donald said.

"Wait, Kerchak, please!" Tarzan pleaded one final time, however Kerchak just scowled and walked away followed by the young gorilla.

The group and Tarzan glared at Clayton.

"How could you hurt that poor gorilla!? Jane trusted you! I thought that I could trust you!" Olette said and then ran away crying back to the camp.

"Olette!" Donald said.

"Come back!" Goofy said.

"Olette…" Tarzan said and then turned his attention towards Clayton who smiled nervously.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said, but Tarzan lowered his head in sadness.

"What now?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go and tell Jane about this. We have to find Olette as well." Donald said with Tarzan and Goofy nodding.

The group returned to the tent and told Jane everything. Needless to say, she was very mad.

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane said angrily.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorillas." Clayton said.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane said angrily.

"All because of one mishap? Come, on…" Clayton said with a smirk.

However, everybody was glaring at him and so he exited the tent quietly with a nervous laugh. When he turned around, he grinned cruelly and exited the tent. He took out his rifle and said. "What am I doing with these imbeciles?"

"Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow." Clayton said, as he took out his pipe.

"I'll stake my life on it." Clayton said, but before the pipe could reach his mouth he heard a rustling noise in the jungle and aimed his rifle. The noise got closer and closer and he pulled the trigger – the sound rang out loud and clear.

"What was that?" Donald said.

"Oh, oh. That sounds bad." Goofy said.

"Clayton." Tarzan said.

The trio walked outside and to their shock, a gorilla was being surrounded by Heartless that looked just like monkeys.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

Donald casted Thunder in the air and destroyed two Heartless, while Goofy bashed some of them with his shield, Tarzan defeated the rest with his spear. The battle was over, as the young gorilla ran to safety. The trio returned to the tent to speak with Jane.

"Is the gorilla okay?" Jane asked and the group nodded.

"Good. Say, where is your friend – Olette?" Jane asked.

"I'm here." A familiar voice said, as the trio turned to see Olette entering the tent with a sad look on her face.

"Olette! Are you okay?" Goofy asked her.

"I'm fine… Just sad, that's all… What's going on?" Olette asked.

"The Heartless are here on this world as well!" Donald said to which Olette was shocked.

"What!? How did they get here!?" Olette asked.

"We don't know! I bet it was Clayton that brought them here!" Donald said to which Olette nodded.

"Then we must go and save the gorillas!" Olette said.

Olette and her group left the tent and began exploring the entire jungle for any signs of Clayton. On the way, they were battling Heartless and protecting the gorillas from them. But… they couldn't find Clayton anywhere.

"Still no sign of him…" Olette said.

"Let's go and see Jane." Donald said.

The group returned to the tent and spoke with Jane.

"Any luck yet?" Jane asked them, but they shook their heads sadly.

"I do hope Mr. Clayton is safe…" Jane said.

The group exited the tent and at that moment, a gunshot rang out from the direction of the Bamboo Thicket.

"What was that?" Olette asked.

"Only one person is responsible for that - Clayton." Donald said and the group nodded.

They ran into the thicket where Clayton's pipe laid on the mound. At the moment, Sabor the leopard landed in the area and began to attack the group. Olette delivered a couple of hits from her Keyblade to which the beast was knocked back. It got up and began to attack Tarzan, but the man blocked it with his spear. Donald casted Blizzard at the leopard and Goofy bashed it with his shield. The leopard jumped back and entered the tall bamboo to which the group and Tarzan wait for him to come out. He did and the beast began to attack them yet again. Eventually, after a while – the leopard lost consciousness and fell to the ground losing a fang in the process. Meanwhile, back at the campsite, a young gorilla was currently running past the numerous Heartless and into the tent to which Jane was frightened and knocked to the ground. Jane held the young animal tightly, as someone entered the tent – she became terrified at his appearance as she held the gorilla in her hand.

Meanwhile, back in the mound...

"Great, Clayton is still nowhere to be found…" Olette said sadly.

"We should go and tell Jane." Donald said.

"Yep, let's go and tell her." Olette said, as the group began walking back to the camp.

 **Finally, done! Part 1 of Deep Jungle is finished and soon Part 2 will be coming up. Plus, the battle with Nexus is coming up soon. Olette will seriously know what he is capable of, but will she beat him – that is the ultimate question? Find out when we reached the return to Traverse Town Chapter.**

 **Whelp, at least – this chapter is done and now… Time to return to Chains of Destiny and get on with Sora's corruption! Mw, ha, ha, ha! Maka will seriously not tell the difference. Also, Medusa will be fighting only one unpredictable character of the group – can you guess who it is? I'm sure you can…**

 **Anyways, that's all from me for now. Enjoy this wonderful chapter and as always – review and fave! That's it for now! See you next time! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Clayton's Heartless

**Hello there, my fellow readers… It is I – Rocco151 and I'm back to bring you the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder. It has been three days since I've updated my stories and I apologize for any delays. Life has been very busy for me – Guitar, Computer Drawing and Drawing in Real Life Practice… So, yeah – Life is a bitch, sometimes…**

 **Anyways, still figuring out how the battle with Corrupted Sora and Maka should go… So, it's going to take a while… But, I'll come up with something. On the side note for Linked into One – the pairing will be changed. I'm thinking of going for a Sora x Mina love pairing. Not Ventus x Mina – I just don't have the motivation to do a romance between Ven and Mina. So, yeah… Plus, I'm planning to start writing Kingdom Hearts – Linked into One after I finish with Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones.**

 **Right, let's get started. I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 11 – Clayton's Heartless.

The group and Tarzan returned to the campsite and entered the orange tent, but to their surprise nobody was in the tent – well, except for a scared and shivering Pluto. Olette walked over and petted him.

"Hey, boy. Did you miss me?" Olette asked the dog. Pluto smiled and licked her face.

Olette smiled gently and petted him on the head. She then turned her attention to Tarzan.

"Say, where did Jane go?" Olette asked, but Tarzan had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near… Near tree house." Tarzan said.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go." Donald said and Olette nodded.

The group and Tarzan left the tent and began search the entire jungle for Jane's whereabouts. Unfortunately, no such luck…

However, Olette remember Tarzan's words – "near the tree house" – which meant that they were possibly somewhere up in the trees.

"I think I know where they are." Olette said.

"Where?" Donald asked.

"Follow my lead." Olette said and the group nodded.

They climbed up to an unknown area in the tree tops where Jane and a young gorilla were imprisoned in a web of vines.

"Tarzan!" Jane said.

Just then, the Heartless monkeys appeared which resulted in the group and Tarzan taking out their weapons and attacking them. After defeating, Olette began thinking of ways on how to save Jane and the gorilla. Soon, she noticed a strange large black fruit that had been attached on the tree trunk in the middle of the area. Maybe that was the key to freeing Jane.

"Guys, do you see the black fruit that is attached to the tree?" Olette said, as she pointed at the fruit. The group and Tarzan nodded.

"I think that's the key to releasing Jane and the gorilla. We've got to attack the fruit together!" Olette said.

The group and Tarzan attacked the fruit and a few minutes later it disappeared to which Jane and the gorilla were released.

"Jane, are you okay?" Olette asked, as she walked over to Jane.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jane said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Donald asked.

Jane nodded and began to explain everything that had happened up to this point. "Clayton came to the tent, and… That's the last thing I remember." She said.

"Clayton!?" Olette said in a shocked tone.

"We've got to find him and fast!" Donald said.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"Exactly! We've got to hurry!" Olette said.

Meanwhile, at the cliff area – all of the gorillas were rounded up by Clayton and the Heartless monkeys. The hunter loaded and cocked his rifle with a smile on his face as he aimed at the brown-furred gorilla. Kerchak roared, as the Heartless began to pounce in his direction. Clayton placed his finger on the trigger and just when he was about to fire Olette ran in to stop him.

"Please, don't!" Olette pleaded.

Clayton looked up to see Olette, as Kerchak and the brown-furred gorilla walked away.

"C-Clayton?" Olette asked in a worried tone.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said, as he began to speak in the gorilla language.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan repeated and the fight began.

Olette took out her Keyblade and went to fight Clayton on her own, while Donald, Goofy and Tarzan took on the rest of the Heartless.

"Foolish girl!" Clayton said, as he fired at the girl who dodged the bullet. She casted Fire at him and knocked him back at bit. Olette delivered a couple of hits from her weapon and managed to send him all the way to the cliff. But, suddenly it exploded behind him. Tarzan rushed forward to stop him, but was knocked back by some kind of invisible creature. Olette looked in shocked to see Clayton mounting it and loading his rifle. This was bad!

Olette rushed forward to attack the creature and his invisibility disappeared – the creature was revealed to be some kind of green chameleon with the Heartless logo on it.

" _A Heartless Chameleon, is it? I should have known…"_ Olette thought to herself.

The Heartless Chameleon stared at Olette and her friends with its glowing eyes. Wait, glowing eyes? It sent out a beam of energy at the group, however only the brown-haired girl and Donald avoided the attack, Goofy and Tarzan were knocked back a bit, but weren't out of the game yet. Olette ran straight for the Heartless Chameleon and started hitting, while Donald casted Blizzard at Clayton who was knocked off from the big reptile's back onto the ground.

"You damn lazy beast! Get up!" Clayton said with a glare, as he pointed his rifle at Olette.

He fired at her, but Goofy blocked the bullet with his shield. Olette ran straight for Clayton and began hitting him with very strong hits from her Keyblade. Donald casted Fire at him, while Goofy bashed him with him with his shield. It was Tarzan who delivered the final strike with his spear and forced him all the way back to the waterfall. Clayton clenched his chest and aimed his rifle towards them with a nasty glare on his face. Meanwhile, the Heartless Chameleon got up, as sparks appeared around it which caused the hunter to turn around and look at it. The reptile couldn't keep himself standing and fell forward, as Clayton screamed. A glowing heart came out of its chest before floating into the air, as the Heartless Chameleon and the hunter disappeared. The gorillas returned, as Kerchak walked over to Olette and gave her the Cure spell.

"That's the Cure spell, Olette. You can now heal yourself in battle - a very useful spell to have in your arsenal." Donald said.

"Cool!" Olette said with a smile.

However, her smile was cut short by Kerchak picking her up and tossing her in the air. She landed at the top of the cliff with Donald and Goofy being thrown as well – Tarzan on the other hand climbed up to meet them. The four looked down to see the gorillas leaving. Tarzan crawled over to the lake where the waterfall roared.

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan said.

The group and Tarzan entered the deepest parts of the cavern and soon they found themselves in glowing nest of butterflies in the trunk of an ancient tree. Jane and a young gorilla joined the group, as the ape man spoke in his language.

"Wait, is this your home? I thought that…" Olette began, but was stopped by Tarzan who placed a hand to his ear.

"Huh?" Goofy asked, as everyone heard the roaring sound of water.

"The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way here." Jane said, as Tarzan began speaking in the gorilla language again.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh, now I've got it. That gorilla word means heart. Friends in her hearts…" Jane said.

"Heart…" Tarzan said.

"Oh… I see…" Olette said in a sad tone.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.

"Donald, I'm really sorry for what I said." Olette said to Donald.

"I owe you an apology too, Olette." Donald said to her.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy said with a smile, as he gathered Olette and Donald in a group hug.

After that hug, Olette walked over to the butterfly nest, as they scatter around the cavern – to the group's surprise, a Keyhole was revealed. The brown-haired girl aimed her Keyblade and sealed the Keyhole, as a shining green gummi piece fell to the ground.

"A gummi!" Donald said.

"But it's sure not the king's." Goofy said, as he picked it up.

The gorilla nuzzled against Donald who looked surprised.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said with a playful smile, as Donald started waving his arms around.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said, as Olette and Goofy laughed.

 **(Meanwhile – in a dark chapel…)**

The horned witch and her three allies stood in a dark chapel discussing something.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The mysterious voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." The horned witch said, as the ghostly figure laughed.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" The ghostly figure said.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The mysterious voice said, as it stepped into the light. It was a tall, but thin man with a twisted goatee wearing a black robe with long red sleeves, a black cape and a black turban with a red feather. In his hand, he held a golden staff with a cobra top.

"But the girl is a problem. She found one of the Keyholes." The man said.

"Fear not. It will take her ages to find the rest." The witch said, as an image of Olette, Donald and Goofy appeared on the table before the villains.

"Besides, she remains blissfully unaware of our other plan." The witch said.

"Yes, the prince and the princesses…" Another female voice said.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which…" The witch said with an evil smile, as a frightened Alice stepped out of the shadows.

 **(Back in Deep Jungle…)**

The group, Tarzan and Jane gathered at the tent to say their goodbyes.

"I guess it's time for us to leave." Olette said.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Jane asked.

"Well, uh… Not too far." Donald replied.

"Olette, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan said.

"Come on, Pluto. Let's go." Olette said to the dog and the group left the tent. They returned to the gummi ship.

"Say, that gummi block that came out of that glowing hole… It's not like the others… What's it used for?" Olette asked.

"I dunno." Donald simply said.

"Maybe Leon'll know." Goofy suggested.

"Hmm… He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?" Donald said.

"Yeah…" Olette said with a yawn. She started feeling sleepy.

"Are you okay, Olette?" Donald asked.

"Yeah… just a little sleepy…" Olette said with another yawn. She started closing her eyes.

"Well, you are in luck Olette. It will take us a whole hour to arrive back to Traverse Town. So, lay back on the pilot seat and get some sleep. I'll tell you when we arrive." Donald said.

"Okay, thanks guys." Olette said with a smile, as she laid in her chair and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a few seconds later as the gummi ship started to fly back to Traverse Town…

 **Phew, done! It's over – the first three worlds of Kingdom Hearts is done and we are returning to Traverse Town where Olette will face someone from her past. I have been waiting for this moment to arrive – it finally paid off. Plus, we get to see the return of three people in the next chapter. I hope you all like what I've got planned. I sure do.**

 **Right – Twilight Town's Wielder is going to be updated and we can continue with the next chapter of Chains of Destiny… Hooray, I'm halfway done with that story – let's see if I can reach at least 100,000 words with that story. Who knows? Maybe 200,000 or 300,000 words – we shall see. I will definitely finish that story and then I begin my next story – Kingdom Hearts - Girl's Destiny or Kingdom Hearts: Linked into One. I'll decide.**

 **That's it from me! I guess I will see you in the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder and Chains of Destiny. Review and Fave!** **I await to read the comments that were posted about this chapter. See you!**


	12. Chapter 12 – Reunion at Traverse Town

**Hey, my lovely readers! Rocco151 here is back with the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder. After I finish with this chapter, I'm returning to writing Chains of Destiny – I'm still thinking of a way to make Sorona and Maka fight against each other and so far I have absolutely no idea on how to make that happen. I'll think of something very soon, don't worry.**

 **Right, we are going back to Traverse Town where Olette will be reunited with her friends and her mother, but will also get a blast from the past. Are you excited to know what's going to happen? Then stick around and find out!**

 **Let's begin – I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its' characters. They are all owned by our glorious leader and creator Tetsuya Nomura… If I did own them, a lot of changes would have happened…**

Chapter 12 – Reunion at Traverse Town.

"Olette, wake up!" Donald said to her.

The brown-haired girl groaned and scratched her head. She started slowly to open her eyes and yawned like a lion.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked in a tired tone.

"We're three minutes away from landing in Traverse Town. Just thought you'd like to know." Donald said and went back to steering the ship.

"Okay, got it. I wonder how Leon and the others are doing right now." Olette asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Goofy said.

Three minutes later, the group returned to Traverse Town and the first person they spotted was Yuffie standing next to a mailbox in the First District.

"Hey, Yuffie!" Olette waved to her.

Yuffie waved back, as the group got closer to her.

"Hey, Olette. Long time no see. What's up?" Yuffie asked.

"I've got lots to tell you – I've battled all kinds of Heartless, a three-headed dog and even closed two Keyholes." Olette explained to her, much to Yuffie's surprise.

"Wait, you've closed two of the Keyholes?" Yuffie asked and Olette nodded.

"That's great!" Yuffie said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Olette asked in a confused tone.

"Best let Leon explain it to. You'll find him training in the underground caverns." Yuffie said.

"Okay, how do we get to the underground caverns exactly?" Olette asked her.

"Go to the alleyway in the Second District – there you will find a channel that is connected to the cavern." Yuffie explained to them.

The group nodded and began walking to the doors leading to the Second District, however they were stopped by two voices which were very familiar to Olette.

"Olette!" The first voice called out to her.

"We've finally found you!" The second voice called out to her.

Olette turned around and to her surprise and happiness, she spotted…

"Hayner! Pence! You're alive!" Olette said with a smile, as she ran towards them and gave them a hug.

"We thought you were dead!" The boy called Pence said.

"Thank the Lord you are okay!" The boy called Hayner said.

"I'm glad you are okay boys, but what happened? How did you appear in Traverse Town?" Olette asked, as she let go off them.

"Truth be told, I think it had something to do with that storm that appeared all over Twilight Town. The next thing we know – we arrived on this world. They explained to me and Hayner that this is where the people land when they lose their homes. Does that mean we've lost Twilight Town for good?" Pence asked with a sad tone.

Olette nodded and said. "Yeah, I'm afraid it is. Boys, I have more bad news – Roxas is nowhere to be found."

Hayner gave a sad sigh and said. "Damn… I just hope he's okay."

"Yeah, me too. Did anyone else from Twilight Town make it here?" Olette asked.

Pence nodded happily and said. "Yeah, you aren't going to believe who also landed in Traverse Town."

"Who?" Olette asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. First, you have some unfinished business to take care of." Hayner said with a smile.

"But…" Olette began, but was cut off by Pence.

"Don't worry. Finish what you need to do and then come and find us at the Accessory Shop." Pence said.

Olette nodded and said. "Okay, but you two better not be lying to me…"

"We aren't. Let's go Pence." Hayner said and the two entered the Accessory Shop.

Olette walked back to her group, as Donald asked. "Who were those two?"

"My friends, Hayner and Pence. They act like they are my older brothers." Olette explained to him.

"Got it. So, shall we get going?" Donald asked and Olette nodded.

The group returned to the Alleyway, but… Unfortunately, at the edge of it – there was a grate.

"What do we do now?" Olette asked.

Donald took a look closer at the grate and suggested a clever, but risky idea. "Those bars look really old and rusty – why don't we ram ourselves at the grate and see what happens?"

Olette thought about this and then gave her answer. "Well… I guess we don't have any other options. Besides, it's the only way to get to Leon, so let's do this."

Olette rammed herself first at the grate - Donald and Goofy followed suite and soon the bars where completely destroyed.

"That's done it." Olette said.

"Now, let's go and see how Leon is doing." Donald said.

Olette nodded and the group entered the cavern where they soon spotted Leon training with his gun-blade, while Aerith just watched.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Olette called out to them.

Aerith turned to them and said with a smile. "It's so good to see you again, Olette."

Leon stopped sparring and turned his attention towards the group. "How goes your mission?" He asked.

"We have to talk about something." Donald said.

"What's up?" Leon asked.

"During our quest, we locked two things using my Keyblade – They looked like two Keyholes." Olette said.

"Really?" Aerith said with a surprised tone.

"On which worlds did you lock them exactly?" Leon asked.

"Two worlds – the first one is called Wonderland and the second is Deep Jungle." Olette explained to him.

"Okay. That's good news. So, you've found and closed two of the Keyholes." Leon said and Olette nodded.

"Yes, the Keyblade locked it automatically. Strange thing, I tell you." Olette said.

"Good. That's great news." Aerith said.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon said.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Olette asked.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith said.

Leon crossed his arms and continued to speak. "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

"What happens to the world if they get to the core?" Olette asked.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith said, shocking the entire group.

"WHAT!?" All three of them said.

"That's why your key is so important." Leon said.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can." Aerith said.

"I don't know what to do…" Olette said sadly.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah!" Donald said with an encouraging smile.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Goofy said happily.

"You're right, boys… Okay, I will do it!" Olette said with a smile.

"Good – anything else to ask me?" Leon asked.

Olette remembered the gummi block and took it out of her pocket. "Oh, yeah. Leon, do you know what this is?" She asked and gave the gummi block to Leon.

Leon, on the other hand had no idea what it was. "Ask Cid. He should know." Aerith said.

"Wait, Olette. Before you go – I need to give you something." Leon said, as he gave Olette a stone.

"This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it." Leon said.

"Thanks, but how do I use it?" Olette asked, but Leon stayed silent and crossed his arms.

"Leon?" Olette said, but Leon continued to be quiet.

"The truth is we don't know exactly how to use that stone." Aerith said.

"Is there anyone who can help me?" Olette asked.

Aerith shook her head and said. "No, I'm sorry. Also, one more thing – A young woman was looking for you Olette. You'll find her in the hotel – check the Green or the Red Room."

"Someone was looking for me?" Olette asked and Aerith nodded.

The group left the underground cavern and returned to the Alleyway.

"What do we do now? Should we go and see Cid or visit the mysterious person in the hotel?" Donald asked.

Olette thought about this for a few minutes and then gave her answer. "Why don't you two head over to Cid's shop? I'll check out the mysterious person myself."

"You sure?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, trust me. I'll be fine." Olette said.

Donald and Goofy nodded and returned to the First District, while Olette walked to the hotel and entered through the front entrance.

"Let's see… Which door should I knock on?" Olette asked herself.

She made her mind and knocked on the door leading to the Green Room. To her surprise, a voice came from inside.

"Yes, who is it?" The voice asked.

To her surprise and shock, the voice sounded very familiar to Olette.

"Excuse me, is someone in there?" Olette asked the voice.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" The voice asked.

"My friend Aerith said that someone is looking for me. Are you the person that has been looking for me?" Olette asked.

"Well, I don't know you exactly… But, please come in – the door is opened. I can try and help you find the person that you are looking for." The voice said.

Olette opened the door and entered the room. To her surprise, someone was staying in the room – it looked just like… a woman?

"Um, hello?" Olette asked her.

The woman had her back turned and was working on some documents on the table.

The woman became surprised and put her pen down on the table. "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in. Please, forgive me – I was just filling out an important document for this room." She said with her back still turned.

She walked over to the bed stand and placed the document there.

"Now then, how can I help-" The woman began, but as she turned around shocked filled her eyes – the person who spoke to her was her own daughter Olette!

Olette became shocked as well at the woman's image – it was her own mother – Alice!

"M-Mama…?" Olette asked, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"O-Olette…?" Alice asked, as tears started to form in her own eyes as well.

Both women stood still for a few seconds until…

"MAMA!" Olette said as she ran straight for her mother and hugged her, as the tears came down from her eyes.

"Olette… my baby girl… you're alive… I've missed you so much, honey…" Alice said with a sad smile, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mama… You're alive." Olette said with a sad smile.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm here… Don't worry." Alice said with a warm smile.

After a couple of minutes, the mother and daughter let go off each other.

"Mom, I'm so glad you are okay. What happened? Is Twilight Town gone for good?" Olette asked her mother.

Alice nodded sadly and said. "Yes, honey. I'm afraid it is. That's not important right not – I'm just glad that my baby girl is still alive."

"And I'm glad you are alive, as well – say, Mom… What exactly are you wearing right now? You always wear your summer outfit, but not this time." Olette said.

Indeed, her mother was wearing a different outfit – instead of her usual summer outfit – she now wore an orange shirt underneath a blue jacket, a pair of red jeans and black shoes with gray socks.

"Well… let's just say, Honey – I need a change from my casual summer outfit. So, I went shopping and bought myself some new clothes, do you like them?" Alice asked and Olette nodded.

"I'm glad…" Alice said with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Olette asked.

"Olette, sweetie… I think it's time I tell you something important about me and our family. Come… sit on the bed next to me." Alice said, as she and Olette sat down on the bed.

"Olette, first of all – I owe you an apology." Alice said.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Olette asked in a confused tone.

"Do you remember that dream you told me back in Twilight Town where you had to pick three weapons, fight a bunch of monsters and answer some questions?" Alice asked and Olette nodded.

"Olette, that dream you had is called – A Dive to the Heart. If someone performs it, that person has a chance to become a Keyblade Wielder." Alice explained to Olette's surprise.

"A Keyblade Wielder…? You mean… someone like me?" Olette asked and Alice nodded.

"Yes… In fact, can you summon your Keyblade, if possible?" Alice asked.

Olette nodded and summoned her Keyblade for Alice to see.

"It's all true then. You really are the Keyblade's Chosen One…" Alice said to her.

"Wait… Mom, how do you know all of this?" Olette asked her mother.

"It's because, sweetie – I'm a wielder as well…" Alice said which shocked Olette very much.

"Ma-Mama, you are one as well…?" Olette asked and Alice nodded.

"Yes, or should I say – I was once one…" Alice said which confused Olette a lot.

"What do you mean, Mama? What happened?" Olette asked.

"Let's just say… Some bad stuff happened in the past and well… I stopped being a Keyblade Wielder…" Alice said with a sad tone.

"Olette, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. If you hate me, I understand." Alice said, but became shocked when Olette hugged her.

"Just stop it! I don't care if you ran away from your past! I love you, Mama! I just want you to be happy!" Olette said to which Alice smiled and petted her on the head.

"You know what my greatest achievement is? It's you, Olette. I love you." Alice said.

"And I love you too, Mama…" Olette said.

Olette let go of her and said. "Mom, when my adventure is done – I want you to tell me everything – no more keeping secrets, please."

Alice nodded and said. "I will, honey. I promise."

Olette nodded and said. "Good. I have to go now, Mom." She got up from her bed and walked to the door.

"Olette." Alice said, as her daughter turned around to look at her.

"Sweetie, I don't know how much I'll be of help to you… But if you ever need assistance or information, come and see me. I'll try my best to help you." Alice said.

Olette nodded and said. "I promise, Mom."

Alice smiled as her daughter exited the room, she then gave a small sigh and said. "My baby girl is growing up fast…"

Olette exited the hotel and stretched her arms a bit, just as Donald and Goofy's voices interrupted her.

"Olette!" Donald yelled.

Olette turned around and saw her two friends running towards her.

"Hey, guys!" She said with a smile and waved at them.

"What's up Olette?" Goofy asked.

"You guys won't believe who was staying at the hotel! It was my mother!" Olette said to which Donald and Goofy became surprised.

"Really?" Donald said.

"So, how did it go with you mother Olette?" Goofy asked.

"It was fine – but, guys… you won't believe this, but my mother is a Keyblade Wielder just like me!" Olette said to which Donald and Goofy became surprised again.

"What!?" Donald said.

"Really, Olette? Your mother is a wielder as well?" Goofy asked and Olette nodded.

"Yes, but actually – she was a Keyblade Wielder once. I didn't learn much from her, but in the end after this adventure is over - I'll get my answers on why she stopped being a Keybearer." Olette said.

Donald and Goofy nodded in return.

"What about you, guys?" Olette asked.

"We brought the gummi block to Cid. He told us that he will install it if we do him a small favor." Donald explained.

"What do we have to do?" Olette asked.

Donald took out an old book and showed it to Olette. "Just this old book. Nothing more." He said.

"Where do we need to deliver it?" Olette asked.

"To an old house with a fire sign pass the Third District." Donald explained, as he put the book in his pocket.

"Okay, shall we get going?" Olette asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded and soon, the group entered the Third District. They located the fire sign at the end of the alley. Olette casted Fire at the door and it became unlocked. The group entered and found themselves in a large cavern where a mythical house sat on a central island. Several stones were lined in the water to which the group jumped easily. Olette, Donald and Goofy reached the house, but the front entrance was blocked by wooden boards and cloths. Fortunately, they found another way to enter the house through a broken hole in the wall with a green curtain draped over it. But as soon as they entered, the entire place was empty.

"This is really a strange place…" A familiar to Olette voice said. She turned around to her surprise and shock… Roxas was there!

"R-Roxas!" Olette said with a smile, as Roxas walked slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"This place looks just like our secret hideout back in Twilight Town. Do you remember, Olette?" Roxas said, as he looked towards her and smiled.

"It really is you…" Olette said.

"Olette? Are you okay?" Donald asked.

Olette turned to look at them, but when she turned back Roxas was gone.

"You okay, Olette?" Goofy asked.

Olette nodded and said. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about some things…"

"Well, well…" An unfamiliar voice said.

The group turned to see an old wizard with blue robes, a blue hat and a long beard standing in the entrance hole holding a carpet bag and a wand in his hand.

"You've arrived sooner than I expected." The wizard said.

"Huh? You knew we were going to come here?" Olette asked.

"Of course." The wizard said.

"Who are you exactly, sir? A Heartless?" Olette asked.

"I don't think he is one, Olette." Donald said.

The wizard gave an old chuckle and said. "Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. Who might you be, young lady?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Olette." Olette introduced herself.

"Ah, the girl who wields the key. Excellent." Merlin said.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"Just a moment…" Merlin said, as he walked up the stairs and set the bag down before reaching the center of the raised platform. He lifted his wand in the air and said. "Presto!"

The bag opened automatically and soon items of different kind began decorating the entire house. In no time at all, the entire place was furnished.

"There, now. Ahem." Merlin said, as he turned to face Olette.

"Your king has asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." Merlin said, as he turned at the entrance where a small model of a royal carriage sat. Magic sparkled in the air and soon – an elderly lady in blue robes with a pink bow around her neck and a hood over her appeared. In her hand, she held a long magic wand.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey." The woman called the Fairy Godmother introduced herself.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin said.

"Which reminds me… Merlin, we have something to give you." Donald said, as he gave Merlin the book.

"Oh, that book… So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you." Merlin said, as he took the book from the group's hands.

"Thanks, but…" Olette began, but was cut off by Merlin.

"Oh! You wish to know what kind of book it is?" Merlin asked and the group nodded.

"I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it." Merlin said, as he placed the book on the small bedside table.

"I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." Merlin said.

"Don't worry – we'll find the missing pages." Olette said.

"Thank you, dear. Anything else?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, yeah. We have a stone here that Leon gave us – do you know what it is?" Olette asked, as she showed the stone that Leon gave her.

"Oh, about that stone of yours… You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin said.

The group walked over to the Fairy Godmother and showed her the stone.

"Do you happen to know what this is?" Olette asked.

"Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem." The Fairy Godmother said.

"A summon gem?" Donald asked.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanished, so do its inhabitants. But this one has such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world." The Fairy Godmother said.

"Can he become whole again?" Olette asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch!" The Fairy Godmother said, as she waved her wand around.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" The Fairy Godmother said, as the summoning gem turned into a lion with tan skin and a red mane named Simba.

"Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Olette, please help save them." The Fairy Godmother begged.

"I will. Don't worry." Olette said with a smile.

The group left Merlin's house and returned to the Third District. However, Soldier Heartless appeared and Olette, Donald and Goofy took out their weapons to fight them. But, before they could deliver a hit on any of them – someone with a red and blue sharp sword took them out. Olette couldn't believe her eyes – It was…

"I finally found you, Olette!" The person said with a playful smile.

"Fuu!" Olette said with a joyful smile, as she hugged Fuu.

"I was so worried about you!" Fuu said.

"I'm not having a dream, am I?" Olette asked, as Fuu shook her head.

"Nope. I'm real." Fuu said.

"Fuu!" Olette said with a smile.

Fuu smiled back and they began walking through the square, but then something popped in Olette's head.

"Fuu, wait a minute… Isn't Roxas with you?" Olette asked.

"Huh, I thought he was with you?" Fuu said.

Olette looked down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Don't feel bad, Olette. Roxas probably made it out of Twilight Town as well." Fuu said, as Olette looked up to the sky with a smile on her face.

"Who knows? Roxas is probably searching for us right now." Fuu said, as a Shadow Heartless emerged from behind her.

"We'll all be reunited soon. Trust me. Leave everything to me and you will-" Fuu was cut off by a noise behind her. She turned around and to her surprise, Olette was there holding her Keyblade in her hand.

"You okay, Fuu?" Olette asked.

"Olette, what are you-" Fuu was cut off by Olette.

"I've been looking for you and Roxas everywhere with the help of Donald and Goofy." Olette said, as she pointed at Donald and Goofy who nodded.

"Donald and Goofy?" Fuu asked.

"Yes, my name is Donald and this is my friend and partner Goofy." Donald introduced himself and Goofy.

"You won't believe the trouble we went through to find you – we had to go to different worlds and places!" Olette said.

"Wow… I'm impressed Olette. I never would have guessed you had such a passion for adventure." Fuu said with a smirk.

Goofy put his hands on Olette and said. "Oh, and guess what? Olette's the Keyblade master."

"Really…?" Fuu said with a surprised look on her face, as she walked forward.

"What do you guys think about Fuu?" Olette asked her friends.

"Interesting girl…" Donald said.

"Yep, real friendly too..." Goofy said.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Fuu asked, as she held Olette's Keyblade in her hand.

"What?" Olette asked, as she looked at her hand in confusion. To her surprise, her Keyblade was gone!

"Fuu, please give me the Keyblade." Olette said, as she rushed forward to grab the Keyblade, but Fuu jumped back to which the brown-haired girl fell to the ground.

"Let's see here…" Fuu said, as she examined Olette's Keyblade rather close.

"Okay, I'm done looking at it. Here, catch!" Fuu said, as she tossed to Olette who got up and caught it.

"Fuu, that wasn't nice…" Olette said with a frown.

"Come on! Admit it – it was fun…" Fuu said with a gentle smile.

Olette's frown was gone and it was replaced with a smile. "Okay, it was fun…" She said.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Fuu asked.

"Yep, but do you want to come with us? We can find Roxas together in our Gummi Ship! What do you say?" Olette asked her friend.

"Olette, I'm afraid she can't come." Donald said.

"What? Why?" Olette asked, as she looked at him.

"There isn't enough room in the gummi ship for her." Donald said.

"But… But… she's my friend… She has to come with me!" Olette said.

"My answer is final, Olette! I'm sorry!" Donald said.

The argument caught the attention of Goofy, but when he turned back to look at Fuu, she had already left.

"Huh? Guys, she's gone." Goofy said.

Olette looked around the District, but didn't see Fuu anywhere.

"Fuu…" Olette said with a sad tone, as she walked slowly.

Donald felt guilty and said. "I'm sorry, Olette. It's just…"

Olette turned to her group and smiled gently. "Don't worry – I'm not mad. I'm just happy that Fuu is alive and like she said – Roxas is out there as well." She said.

Donald nodded and said. "Yep. So, it's back to Cid?"

"Yeah, let's go." Olette said and the group started walking. They easily found where Cid and the others were. Turns out – they were staying in a small house on the same district the group was on. Inside, boxes were stacked

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Cid asked.

"No, what about her?" Olette asked.

"I hear she's in town." Cid said.

"Who is Maleficent, Cid?" Olette asked.

"A witch, dear, she's a witch!" Cid said.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon warned.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world, thanks to her."

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid said.

"That was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid said.

Olette gasped in shocked and said. "My god! That's awful!"

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon said.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid said.

"Great! But where is the report?" Olette asked.

"We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid said.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the witch known as Maleficent stood outside with Fuu by her side, as they gazed at the group through the windows of the house.

"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend Olette, she quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now she values them far more than she does you." Maleficent said, as she looked down at Fuu who started at the window with a glare on her face.

"You're better off without that wretched girl." Maleficent said, as she bent down to her level and gave her a smile.

"Now, think no more of Olette and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…" Maleficent said.

Back inside the house, the group and their friends continued the conversation.

"So, you delivered that book?" Cid asked and the group nodded.

"Good. That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District." Cid said.

"Aerith, are you okay?" Olette asked.

"Olette, did you hear a bell that rang not long ago?" Aerith asked, but Olette shook her head.

"In the Second District – there is a place called the Gizmo Shop. Above it – there is a bell tower with a legend about it." Yuffie said.

"The problem is it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith said.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens." Cid said.

"Right. We'll do that right now. Let's go, guys." Olette said and her group nodded. They left the house and began walking towards the Second District…

 **Finally, I'm done! It took a very long time to finish the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder, but it's finally over! Now, I can get back to writing the next chapter of Chains of Destiny and finally get it over with the Agrabah Arc…**

 **So, a lot happened in this chapter – Olette has reunited with her friends and her mother! Unfortunately, Fuu is becoming much closer to the darkness and soon her secret best friend will embrace it as well. Next chapter is the moment everybody is waiting for! The battle in Traverse Town – Okay, Fullmetal… Question – should the Guard Armor battle happen or should Nexus appear in his place? The same question is for Xandyflare as well! Give your answers in the reviews section! Important! Also, should I continue to use Pluto? Because it seems I haven even given him enough action in the story. Tell me your answers in the review page!**

 **Whelp, that's it for now! I leave you all to enjoy the next chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder and I'm off to take a long rest! As always, give me more support and love – review and fave! I hope you are all enjoying this story very much! See ya and bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 – The Opposite Armor Fight!

**Author's Notes: So… it's been a while since I last updated Twilight Town's Wielder – last year actually. August 21, 2016 – that was the last time I updated the story. For all of those that waited for a new chapter, I'm very sorry. I was busy with life, studying, college and what-not. Plus, I had to finish Chains of Destiny.**

 **But I'm no longer busy right now since its winter vacation – I plan to update Twilight Town's Wielder on the double. Starting with today!**

 **Right, so what happened last time when we left our heroine? Olette has reunited with her friends and mother along with Fuu, but there is still no sigh of Roxas! How unusual! Anyways, it's time for the reunion that everyone has been waiting for!**

 **Let's get started! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its' characters – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura himself.**

Chapter 13 – The Opposite Armor Fight!

Olette, Donald and Goofy left the house and began walking towards the Second District. According to Yuffie, Aerith and Cid there was a bell above the gizmo shop that had a very interesting legend about it. If it was rang at least three times, something interesting might happen. Unfortunately, the bell tower was boarded up.

So… it was up to Olette, Donald and Goofy to reach the gizmo shop in the Second District, climb up to the top and break the boards in order to gain access to the bell.

Along the way to the Gizmo Shop, more Heartless showed up and Olette immediately got into position. She started hitting some Shadows while Donald casted Blizzard and Fire, as for Goofy he threw his shield like a boomerang at some Soldiers.

The first wave of Heartless disappeared, but a second group appeared almost immediately. Olette used Thunder while Donald casted Fire at them, as for Goofy he started moving around like a twister whilst using his shield for a weapon. It was working.

Soon, the two waves of Heartless were defeated and the trio moved on. Once they entered the gizmo shop, the three quickly found a way towards the roof where a ladder was located. Climbing it up, Olette and her companions found themselves atop the gizmo shop.

Aerith, Yuffie and Cid were right – the bell towers was here, but the boards were in the way. "Guys, any ideas on how we can destroy these boards?" Olette asked.

"Hmmm…" Donald started thinking of ideas, but unfortunately no such luck.

"I've got nothing, Olette. How about you?" Goofy asked, but the chosen wielder shook her head.

"Nothing at all." Giving a sigh to herself, she crossed her arms and started thinking of ways to destroy those boards. So far nothing came to mind.

There was a moment of silence for a minute or two, until…

"I have an idea, although you aren't going to like it Olette." Donald stated to which Olette looked at him with suspicion written on her face. "What's the idea?" She asked.

"Well… umm… I suppose we could break those boards using your Keyblade. Or…" Donald didn't not continue his sentence which made Olette ask him. "Or what?"

"Or we could ram ourselves at the boards?" He asked and that suggestion shocked Olette.

"Ram ourselves at the boards? Donald! That has to be the most absurd suggestion I've ever heard! We can't just ram ourselves! We'll get hurt!" Olette stated and Donald got annoyed. "It was just an idea. Jeez…" He said to himself quietly.

Olette gave a sigh and rubbed her eyes. "Look, Donald… we can't exactly ram ourselves into the boards in the hopes that they will break. I'll just use my Keyblade and bam! That will get the job done!" She stated.

"Olette, are you sure that will work? I don't think that a Keyblade is enough to destroy a bunch of wooden boards…" Donald replied.

"Oh, come on Donald! I'm not going to ram myself at those boards just because you suggested a reckless idea. Let me use the Keyblade." Olette pleaded.

Donald eventually gave a sigh. "Oh, alright… go ahead and use the Keyblade on the boards." He said and Olette smiled.

"Thanks, Donald. Goofy, do you have any objections?" Olette asked, but Goofy shook his head. "Nope, fire away Olette!" He supported Olette's decision to use the Keyblade – plus, it was much safer than ramming himself, Donald and the chosen wielder at the boards.

Olette grinned at herself and summoned her Keyblade. She started hitting the boards as hard as she could. Unfortunately, there weren't about to break anytime soon…

"Come on, Olette! You can do it!" Goofy cheered for her. Donald, on the other hand kept quiet and crossed his arms.

Olette took a deep breath and concentrated yet again. She charged forward and started attacking the boards yet again. To her surprise, they started to break!

"Hey, I think it's working! A couple more hits and the boards are history!" Olette stated.

Olette attacked the boards yet again and they looked like they were about to break any second now.

"One more hit should do it, Olette." Donald stated and Olette gave him a nod.

Olette took a deep breath and swinged her Keyblade as hard as she could at the boards. Soon, they were destroyed and access to the bell was now open.

"Alright, Olette! You did it!" Goofy cheered for her.

"Well… I guess you did have a point about getting rid of the boards with the Keyblade. Much safer than ramming ourselves. Good job, I guess…" Donald simply said.

Olette gave an annoyed look and then turned her attention towards the bell. "Okay, guys – I'm gonna go and ring that bell. I want you two to stay here and keep an eye out for any changes that occur. Aerith, Yuffie and Cid did say that if we ring the bell at least three times something good might happen. So, can I trust you both to handle this task?" Olette asked and her companions nodded in return.

"You can count on us!" Goofy stated.

"We won't let you down!" Donald finished.

Olette smiled at them and walked towards the bell. Donald and Goofy turned around and started checking down the Second District Courtyard for any changes that could occur.

The chosen wielder began by ringing the bell for the first time. Soon, Donald's voice was heard. "Olette, the mural in the fountain! It's changing!" He stated.

The wizard was right – the mural changed and the empty fountain was filled by flames. "Aerith and the rest were right! Ringing the bell does trigger a change!" Goofy stated.

"That's good! I'm gonna ring it again!" Olette replied and rang the bell once more.

Down in the square below, the mural changed yet again. But this time the fires dissipated and the lights above the fountain blinked on. "The mural has changed yet again and some lights came on!" Donald told the chosen wielder.

Olette gave a nod and rang the bell for a third time. The lights shut off and water spurted out of the fountain. The mural changed a third time into butterflies surrounding a flower. To Donald and Goofy's surprise – it was glowing.

"Olette, come here! The mural is glowing!" Donald stated to which Olette was surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Olette asked, as she walked back towards the dog and duck.

"Look!" Donald pointed at the mural.

Olette looked closely and to her surprise – it was indeed glowing! Strange, murals don't glow…

The brown-haired girl took a very close look and she saw something that she wasn't expecting. The mural was revealing…

"A Keyhole!?" Olette stated with a shocked tone to both Donald and Goofy who were looking confused.

"What are you talking about, Olette?" Donald asked only for Olette to reply. "Just follow me, you two…" She finished with a sigh.

Jumping down the bell tower and landing gently in the courtyard alongside Donald and Goofy. Walking forward towards the mural, the trio stopped halfway when they noticed the glowing Keyhole at the fountain.

"You're right, Olette! There really is a Keyhole! This must be the one that Leon told us about. We've got to close it!" Donald told her, as he and his friends walked closer towards the Keyhole.

"Right! After we've closed this Keyhole, the Heartless will-" She didn't finish unfortunately. This was because up from the sky fell down the same Heartless leader that they found in the Third District when the trio first met.

"Oh, no! Not you again!" Olette stated, as she summoned her Keyblade.

Donald and Goofy also took out their weapons and got into position. It was time to fight the first Heartless leader again.

Olette charged forward and started attacking the legs while Donald and Goofy attacked the torso. The Heartless spinned his arms to which the Keyblade Master and her friends were knocked back a bit. Olette rushed forward and started attacking the torso yet again, but just then – the parts of the leader fell to the ground and stood motionless much to the wielder, Donald and Goofy's surprise.

"Ummm… what just happened?" Olette asked, but Donald and Goofy both shrugged. They have never seen a Heartless do anything like this before.

Just then, the pieces started to twitch and the armor reformed its body. However, it fell forward with its arms digging into the ground. The torso and legs were flipped over much to the trio's surprise.

"What's going on…?" Olette asked herself very quietly.

The toes curved inwards and hands were formed. The helmet was opened and the yellow eyes stared back at the trio.

"Ummm… guys?" Olette began, but the Heartless charged forward before she could finish her question.

"We've gotta defeat it if we want to close the Keyhole of Traverse Town!" Goofy told her.

"It's just like the original Heartless Armor, but it's reversed! Don't worry – we can do this!" Donald reassured her.

Olette gave him a nod – they were right! The Heartless Armor might be reversed, but it was just like the original! They could do this!

The Opposite Armor charged forward and soon met Olette's Keyblade. The brown-haired girl started hitting the torso while Donald and Goofy both went after the legs and hands.

Donald casted both Fire and Blizzard at the legs while Goofy threw his shield at one of the hands. Olette continued hitting the torso as hard as she could. Soon, however she was knocked back a little bit – Donald quickly casted Cure.

The Opposite Armor used its hands and feet to knockout both Donald and Goofy. Olette, on the other hand wasn't – she managed to block the attacks with her Keyblade. The wielder charged forward and started hitting the hands instead of the torso.

Both hands ended up being destroyed by Olette. Donald and Goofy had regained consciousness. The feet swatted Olette away, but she wasn't out of the fight yet.

Goofy started spinning around like a tornado yet again while Donald casted Thunder. Olette continued hitting the torso whilst her friends handle the rest of the armor parts.

Soon, the feet were destroyed by Donald and Goofy. Only the torso of the Opposite Armor remained.

The torso and the helmet turned sideways, as a ball of energy was formed from the inside. "Guys, watch out!" Olette warned, just as the ball was launched towards her, Donald and Goofy.

She managed to block it with her Keyblade. Soon, however – a new ball was formed and it was launched immediately at Olette. Goofy got in front of her and blocked the attack with his shield.

The Keyblade Wielder and Goofy charged forward and attack the torso yet again whilst Donald casted both Fire and Blizzard. A few minutes later, something unexpected happened. As Olette continued attacking the torso, she immediately stopped when she saw that it was shaking violently. _"Did we… defeat the Heartless?"_ Olette thought to herself.

The helmet fell inside the torso and a large glowing heart floated out into the deep dark starry sky. The armor of the Heartless disappeared immediately as Olette and her friends stood victorious.

"Yay! We did it!" Donald cheered.

"We sure did! Now, we can close that Keyhole!" Goofy declared to which Olette gave a nod with a smile on her face.

The brown-haired girl walked over to the Keyhole and pointed her weapon. She waited for the beam of white light in order to close the entrance to the heart of Traverse Town. Surprisingly, nothing happened and the Keyhole remained unclosed.

"Huh, that's weird… where the strange beam of light?" Olette asked herself as she walked closer.

Inserting her Keyblade inside the Keyhole, she tried turning it on… but it didn't work. The Keyhole was still unlocked.

Getting away from the Keyhole, she started walking towards Donald and Goofy with a suspicious but confused look on her face. "Hey, guys. Is it just me or is something weird happ-" She didn't finish her sentence when she noticed that frozen looks on Donald and Goofy's faces.

Now, she was truly confused – why were Donald and Goofy's faces frozen? In fact, why weren't they moving at all? Olette got closer and closer until she stood in front of her companions. Touching them gently, she discovered a horrifying truth – they were frozen in time!

"Donald? Goofy? Are you okay? Talk to me! Please!" Olette asked in a worried tone. She started touching them in the hopes that they were going to move or respond with a question. So far, nothing came out of their mouths. They didn't move… at all!

Olette was shocked – they really were frozen in time! But how? How could they be frozen in time? Why was she the only one moving around freely? More importantly – who froze her friends in the first place?

Olette gave a sigh to herself. "So many questions… yet no answer." She told herself. How and why were they frozen in time? Olette didn't have an answer… yet. But she would find out soon enough – she would find the person responsible and then-

Suddenly, from out of nowhere – a clapping noise was heard. Olette turned around and came face to face with someone that she wasn't expecting to see today.

Standing a few feet away from her was an unknown person who was wearing the most unusual of outfits – a black coat along with a pair of gloves and boots. Surprisingly, the left arm sleeve was ripped off and a scar could be seen much to Olette's surprise. The hood was up in order to cover the mysterious visitor's face. Interestingly, he looked like a teenager and was no doubt somewhere around Olette's age and height. Lastly, the brown-haired girl couldn't help but notice the muscles around his arms.

Olette was truly confused – who was still unknown teenager standing in front of her and… why was he giving off an aura that spelled trouble?

The mysterious teenager continued clapping and soon a voice was heard from him. "Olette, alright! Fight, fight, fight!" It was the voice of a male.

" _So, that's it. I'm dealing with a male teenager wearing a very unusual piece of clothing that is a black cloak. What a very strange coincidence…"_ Olette thought to herself.

There was a brief silence between the girl and the mysterious male teenager until... "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a little chuckle that seemed very terrifying to Olette.

The brown haired girl needed to get back to the main topic at hand – who was this mysterious person and what did he want.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you these questions only once – who are you and what do you want?" Olette asked the mysterious teenager who in response laughed cruelly at the brown-haired girl.

She got angry and asked. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!? MY QUESTIONS!?" The mysterious teenager stopped laughing and looked at Olette from the inside of his hood. "Oh, no – I'm not laughing at your questions, dear Olette. I'm laughing at how the Keyblade could choose a mediocre wielder like you." Hearing those words shocked and enraged Olette – enough that she immediately yelled:

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT MEDIOCRE! THE KEYBLADE CHOSE ME BECAUSE IT IS MY DUTY TO BRING LIGHT AND DEFEAT THE HEARTLESS!" She explained and the mysterious teenager laughed yet again. "Bring back the light and defeat the Heartless? Ha, don't make me laugh! You couldn't do anything without your precious friends or your companions to guide you…"

Olette gritted her teeth. "Shut up…" She replied and summoned her Keyblade.

The mysterious teenager continued speaking. "See? You can't even do anything without the use of the Keyblade! You are pathetic!" He finished and Olette got even madder.

"Shut up!" She yelled, as tears started to appear in her eyes.

The cloaked teenager scoffed. "Oh, did I suddenly make you cry? Then I'm so sorry that you are such a worthless wielder! Typical! You do nothing but cry all the time! Pathetic!" He declared.

Olette had enough! "SHUT UP!" She yelled and charged forward in the hopes of shutting up the mysterious teenager who was insulting her.

However, before Olette could even manage to land a single hit on the mysterious cloaked teenager – he jumped back and landed on top of the fountain.

Olette stopped in front of the fountain and looked at him with a death glare on her face. "Come down and face me! Or are you afraid?" She asked, but the cloaked figure shook his head.

"Me, afraid of you? No, I'm not - But if you want to get clobbered by me, then I'll oblige you…" He declared and jumped from the fountain.

The cloaked teenager landed a few feet behind Olette who turned around and glared at him. "I'll teach you for insulting me or any of my friends!" She declared and got into positions whilst holding the Keyblade.

The cloaked teenager scoffed yet again. "Typical of you, Olette. Always thinking about your friends… shame you couldn't think about poor Nexus after he went missing." Those words made Olette drop her jaw and her eyes widened with shock.

What was this mysterious teenager saying about Nexus? And what exactly is he trying to say "after he went missing."? Did… this mean the mysterious teenager had something to do with it? Was he responsible for Nexus's disappearance?

"W-what are you saying about Nexus? Are you responsible for his disappearance? Where is he!? Tell me right now!" She demanded impatiently.

The mysterious figure laughed again and Olette got angry. "Tell me where my best friend is right now! You think it's funny that he disappeared!? Tell me where he is! Did you kill him!? Were you responsible for his death!? Tell me!" Olette demanded.

Silence filled the entire courtyard while Olette waited for an explanation from the mysterious cloaked figure who remained quiet and didn't reply to the brown-haired girl's question.

Olette gritted her teeth in anger and had enough. "That's it! I've had enough of you insulting or trolling me! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO NEXUS!" She demanded.

Her patience was nearly its limits – she had better hear some answers about her past best friend and his disappearance soon or else there would be hell to pay!

To her surprise, the cloaked figure spoke up. "He isn't dead – in fact, he's here. Would you like to meet him?" He asked and the question surprised Olette.

Yet, she regained her composure immediately and glared at the cloaked figure. "I don't believe you! I know that you had something to do with his disappearance! I want you to tell me where he is right now!" She demanded and prepared to attack him with her Keyblade.

The mysterious figure in response scoffed and began to remove his hood slowly. "Typical. You've always had a short temper… Olly." He finished and his hood was removed completely.

Olette's mouth dropped with a look of horror and shock on her face. Her Keyblade fell to the ground and she herself stood like a statue. No… it couldn't be… it couldn't be him…

Standing in front of her was the same teenager wearing the black coat with the ripped arm sleeve. However, his hood was down and his face was revealed – a boy of age 15 with short black hair that covered his right eye. Both eyes were colored purple and a nasty scar spread around the entire face.

This was the same cloaked teenage boy that appeared alongside Lord Xemnas at the altar in the castle – Venxik. Olette remained like a statue for a few minutes and quiet until tears came down from her eyes. Finally, she muttered a single name – one she would have never thought she would hear again...

"Nexus…?"

 **Author's Notes: Amen! That's Chapter 13 done and finished! Just in time to say goodbye to 2017 and embrace the New Year - 2018! Woohoo! Only a couple of hours remain! I wish you all a good greeting to the New Year! I hope we get luckier and more successful in 2018 – with fewer deaths this time! Stop playing with us God! Enough is enough! Human lives are fragile and we don't need people dying so early! Please stop, God… just stop.**

 **Anyways, Olette has beaten the Opposite Armor and has reunited with Nexus who now goes by his new name Venxik. Quite a shocker! But the story is far from over! The former best friends have a little reunion before they get into a deadly fight where Olette will discover how powerful Nexus has gotten in the years that they were separated. What will happen? Find out in Chapter 14 of Twilight Town's Wielder – coming next year to Theaters near you!**

 **Right, that's all the time I have for you in this chapter – nothing else to mention except for Happy New Year! Good luck in 2018 – I hope all of your dreams and wishes come true! Here's to 2018! *raises wine glass***

 **Well, guys – that's it for me! I'm out! See ya in 2018! I hope you all have a wonderful wishing! Until next time and next year! Goodbye for now!**

 **Happy New Year and Happy 2018!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Olette vs Venxik: Part 1

**Author's Notes: OMG, guys and gals! I'm very sorry that I made you all wait for the newest chapter of Twilight Town's Wielder – I never forgot about the story…. Was busy with my college exams and other fanfics. Apologies to all those who have waited for a new chapter to come out…**

 **Anyways, last time Olette and her friends had an encounter with the Opposite Armor and defeated him in battle. However, time froze and the Keyblade Master ended up getting reunited with her childhood friend Nexus who is now known as Venxik. What shall happen now? Find out in Chapter 14 of the story!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – they belong to Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 14 – Olette vs. Venxik: Part 1

"Nexus…?" These were the only words that came out of Olette's mouth due to her standing still like a statue with the tears falling from her eyes.

It was him…

Her missing childhood friend…

He was standing a few feet away from her…

It was Nexus or rather Venxik as he was now known.

The boy smiled evilly. "Yes, Olly… it's been a long time. Mainly… 13 years since I've disappeared from Twilight Town, yes?" He asked.

Olette still stood like a statue for more than 10 seconds and then slowly nodded.

"Y-yea… N-nexus, is it… r-really you?" Olette asked in a quiet tone, as the tears were still falling from her eyes.

Nexus or Venxik nodded. "Correct. However, there is only one problem… I'm no longer known as Nexus. I am now… Venxik – a Nobody that serves the Organization."

Olette was confused – Venxik? Nobody? The Organization? What the hell was he talking about? Who was the Organization, what exactly was Nexus now and why was he serving them?

"The Organization? Who are they and why are you calling yourself, Venxik? I don't understand! Please tell me!" Olette pleaded with him.

Venxik in response gave her a cruel laugh. "Tell you? Why should I tell you anything? You abandoned me!" He declared to a shocked Olette.

"I didn't abandon you! That's not what happened!" She stated.

"Oh, yeah? Then explain to me this: how long did you wait until you forgot about me? A week, a month, a year!? I waited for you to come and find me! Yet, you abandoned me! YOU LEFT ME!" He yelled with a glare directed towards her.

Olette was shocked – Nexus had never acted like this when they were children… what made him change so much in the years that the two friends were separated from each other?

"N-nexus… what happened to you? I n-never abandoned you… you disappeared from Twilight Town one day without any of us knowing where you went. You have to believe me… please." Olette pleaded.

Venxik shook his head. "A likely story, Olly… I don't believe you. You are a liar and a coward. And it's Venxik, now!" He stated which made Olette heartbroken and sad. Her best friend was gone… replaced by this… this… monster.

"N-nexus…" Olette whispered quietly as she began to cry once more.

Venxik noticed this and laughed once more. "Wow! You are such a crybaby! No wonder you abandoned me…" He said.

Olette wiped the tears away and got angry. "Nexus, I never abandoned you! I've searched Twilight Town every single day for you! I never stopped thinking about you! I prayed that I would find you one day! You need to believe me!" She pleaded with him.

Venxik chuckled gently. "Hmph… keep telling yourself that, Olette. Speaking of which, my master has told me that you have been practicing to fight with your friends and Fuu. Tell me this – have you learned to put up a decent fight yet?" He asked.

Olette was confused – what was he getting at exactly?

"W-what do you mean exactly?" Olette asked.

"I'll be asking the questions, sister! And why shouldn't I? Between the two of us…" He pulled out both hands as an aura of darkness filled them. Soon, two purple dojo blades appeared. He grabbed them and smirked evilly. "I'm the only person who will walk away from here alive." He declared to a shocked Olette.

The brown-haired girl examined the weapons carefully – they were no doubt deadly and filled with darkness. Something however was very off about them… she needed to be careful.

Olette pulled out her Keyblade and looked at her former childhood friend with a determined look on her face. She was going to defeat Venxik and find a way to help him… she had already lost him once. She wasn't going to do it again!

"Nexus… I'm going to defeat you and save you! I'll bring you back into the light!" She declared.

Venxik laughed. "I'm not the weak little boy you once knew Olly! The one who become your very first best friend and stood by you no matter what life threw at you! Nor am I the same hapless chump who crushed on you like a love struck puppy... I am Venxik – Organization XIII's Number XIV! My power comes from the depths of darkness itself and I'll continue to strive for power until every single one of my enemies lay dead before me! And you… you are nothing but a liability to me now Olette! Don't worry though – I'll be sure to give you a proper fight before you die. Farewell… my old friend and Keyblade Master!" He finished and then charged forward.

Olette was quick however and blocked the attack with her Keyblade. Alright, so he wanted a fight? Well, he's got one!

The brown-haired girl jumped backwards and stood to attention.

"Nexus, please… we don't have to do this! I can help you! You need to trust me!" Olette pleaded as Venxik charged forward and attempted to slash his childhood friend.

The brown-haired girl dodged his blade and casted Fire at Venxik who became angry and cloaked himself in darkness.

Olette couldn't help but wonder if her eyes weren't deceiving her – was it just her or were Venxik's blades beginning to glow?

"You won't defeat me, Olette!" He declared and charged forward once more – this time, he was a little bit faster.

Olette didn't have time to block or dodge Venxik's attack. He managed to deliver a couple of slashes and cuts on different parts of her body. Olette wasn't down so far… though her tank-top and pants were a little bit cut up. Along with the wounds on her hands…

The brown-haired girl jumped back quickly and casted Cure on herself. Her bloody wounds were gone although the cuts on the tank-top and pants still remained… never mind that now though.

Venxik cloaked himself in darkness yet again and his blades shinned a little brighter this time. Olette stood ready to prepare for another assault from her former friend.

Venxik charged forward, but this time Olette blocked the attack from his blade. She smirked while he glared at her. No way was she going to beat him… he was Number XIV of the Organization!

Venxik jumped back and then build up his speed power. He charged forward and managed to slash Olette a couple of times on her body. The brown-haired girl quickly casted Cure on herself and her cuts were gone.

Venxik was getting angry – no matter what he did, Olette was able to block his attacks. Whenever he managed to give her a cut or two on different parts of her body, she casted Cure and healed herself. Venxik needed a new strategy…

What was he supposed to do exactly? Granted he could continue fighting her, but for how long? Even if he was a Nobody, Venxik still-

"Oh, crap!" Venxik cursed as he blocked Olette's rushing attack with his blades.

"Nexus, please! We don't need to do this! I can help you! Please…" Olette pleaded with him yet again, but it had no effect on her former childhood friend who glared at her.

"Stop calling me, NEXUS! That part of my life is over now! It's Venxik!" He gritted his teeth angrily as he attempted to push her Keyblade away from his blades.

Soon, the young Nobody jumped backwards and glared at Olette – nothing was working! There had to be a way to gain the upper hand over her…

Olette stood ready to face her former childhood friend yet again while Venxik cloaked himself in darkness once again and powered his blades for another attempt to attack the brown-haired girl.

Both teenagers charged forward and their weapons clashes against each other. Olette and Venxik both glared at each other – one of them was going to win while the other was going to lose the battle.

Venxik gritted his teeth and then used one of his foot to kick Olette in the stomach. She let out a yelp of pain and jumped back a few feet away from her childhood friend. The brown-haired girl then casted both Fire and Blizzard at Venxik who was knock away on the ground.

He got up slowly and glared at his childhood friend – she was dead! She was so going straight to hell for this! She was-

Suddenly, Venxik's eyes widened as he immediately sensed something in Olette's very own heart. Almost all of it was pure lighted, but he could feel a small chunk of darkness located somewhere.

Interesting… so she did possess a heart of both pure light and darkness. Hmm…

Suddenly, Venxik's lips twisted in a smirk – he had an idea on how to break Olette and how to get her tired quicker. If he could insult her enough and manipulate her, she would able to draw out the darkness. Venxik knew that if an ordinary person used the dark powers too much, he or she would soon lose their strength and they would be open to an attack. Perfect!

Luckily, he knew exactly how to draw the darkness from inside her heart. She did react hostile towards him when they first met a few minutes ago and the fact that she got angry when he insulted her…

Meanwhile, Olette prepared herself for another assault on her former childhood friend. She was going to find a way to defeat him and then save him… no matter what.

Just then, she noticed that Venxik didn't move a muscle… at all. He dismissed his blade and his lips displayed a smirk. What… was going on?

"N-nexus… are you giving up?" Olette was hoping he was. She didn't want to fight him anymore…

In response to this, Venxik just laughed. "Me? Give up? Never! I won't surrender to a mommy's girl like you!" He declared.

Olette was in shock – what did he just call her? A mommy's girl…? She didn't know how or why but something inside of her body made her angry at being called an insulting nickname like that.

"W-what did you call me…?" Olette asked with gritting teeth.

"A mommy's girl! A worthless Keybearer! You are so pathetic that you couldn't even save your home or your friends from the threat of the Heartless!" Venxik declared with an evil laugh.

Olette was begin to get very angry – nobody insults her like this! So, what if she couldn't save her home or her friends? Nobody has to get up in her face and tell her that she fucked up!

Although, the brown-haired girl didn't know it – the darkness inside her heart was beginning to grown. It was covering the light completely...

"S-shut up, N-nexus!" Olette demanded with a glare at her childhood friend who just laughed in response.

"Oh, what's wrong, Olly? Are you being insulted by my words? Do you truly believe you are worthy of being the true wielder of the Keyblade?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Olette demanded – she was getting very angry at her childhood friend's insults.

"Hmph. Typical… you always have to say that I should be quiet. You haven't change at all… you are still the same brat I met in our childhood." Venxik stated with a cruel smile.

"Stop it! Stop insulting me!" Olette demanded – now she was getting angry with Venxik. Meanwhile, the darkness in her heart was growing bigger and bigger.

Venxik sensed it. Good, she was nearly close to breaking… all he had to do was jab a few more insults and bam!

"Stop insulting you? I've barely just started! You are nothing more than a waste of space! It's a miracle that you even survived the destruction of your world let alone not get your heart taken by the Heartless! You are a coward!" Venxik declared.

"Shut up!" Olette demanded.

"You are a coward because you failed to protect your home, your friends and your mother!" Venxik stated.

"Stop it! Shut it!" Olette demanded once more.

"You are a coward because you aren't worthy of wielding the Keyblade!" Venxik stated once again.

"SHUT UP!" Olette was getting very angry right now – she was nearly close to releasing the ultimate darkness from the inside of her heart.

Luckily, Venxik knew how to break her. It was his most ingenious insult ever…

"And you what Olly... you failed your friends and your mother. Speaking of which, how is Alice doing so far? Maybe I should go and pay her a visit… tell her how worthless of a wielder you are… and then I'll kill her along with your annoying friends." Venxik declared with a cruel laugh.

Olette's widened in anger and shock. That was the last straw! She was going to kill him! She didn't care if he was her childhood friend or not… that was all in the past! She was in the present now!

The brown-haired girl felt a strong unknown power coming from the inside of her heart. She didn't have a clue what it was… but she had a sudden urge to summon and use it against Venxik.

She channeled all her rage and anger into one and soon a dark purple aura covered her entire body. Olette suddenly felt stronger than before… and she liked it.

Venxik saw the whole scene especially Olette being covered in a dark purple aura and smiled triumphantly. Good, she had succeed in channeling the darkness inside her heart. Now, all he had to was tire her out and he could kill her. Perfect!

The dark aura that was around Olette's entire body disappeared and soon she looked at Venxik with a smile of her own – however, that wasn't what surprised the teenage boy. It was the eyes of his former childhood friend – they were no longer green but golden. Olette had used the darkness… just as Venxik planned.

"You know what, Venxik? You were right… I was worthless. But not anymore… do you know why?" Olette asked as she used some of her darkness to power up her Keyblade.

"Why, Olly?" Venxik asked as he summoned his blades once more and prepared for combat.

"Because I've embraced the darkness! And now… I'm going to use to kick your asshole into next week!" Olette declared with a smirk.

Venxik smirked as well and got into position. Soon, the two former childhood friends charged forward and their weapons clashed with each other.

However, what the two teenagers didn't know was that someone was watching them from the Traverse Town Rooftops – a familiar sorceress that was unknowingly manipulating Olette's close friend Fuu. It was Maleficent herself.

She had arrived here after sensing a very strong reading coming from Traverse Town itself. What surprised her was witnessing the chosen wielder and a boy wearing a cloak battle against each other. Maleficent didn't expect a fight like this one… however, what surprised was Olette opening herself to darkness.

She had a smile on her face – it was one of curiosity and thinking. Maleficent was truly curious on whether or not Olette would make a better puppet than Fuu…

"Hmm… let's see how little Olette handles the darkness that she has channeled from the inside of her heart first. Impress me, dear children." Maleficent said with the smile still on her face as she continued watching the fight between Olette and Venxik…

 **Author's Notes: That's my cue! I've decided to split the fight into two parts – this is the introduction part and beginning of the brawl between Olette and Venxik. Next chapter we'll see the aftermath and the closing of the Traverse Town Keyhole.**

 **Again, sorry for me taking too long to write the chapter… next time, I'll try to be faster. Depends of how my schedule is and if I'm not too damn busy…**

 **Anyways, next story I'm gonna update is possibly Project Keybearer or Fated Destiny. After that, Poke Hearts and Linked into One… I hope I have enough time to update them all. Keeping my fingers crossed that I will succeed.**

 **I think that's all I have to say for now. Again, I'm very sorry that it took me this long to write the chapter… however, the next one will come soon. I promise.**

 **So, yeah. That's all I have to say! Time for me to go and post this bad boy on ! Until next time!**

 **See ya and bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Olette vs Venxik: Part 2

**Author's Notes: Hoo, boy! It's been 3 months since I've last updated Twilight Town's Wielder… I'm really sorry about that. Things have been hectic a lot – exams, spending time with my folks, my computer getting busted and then waiting a while to get it repaired (mostly Windows 10)… it was such a long hassle – in the end, it was worth.**

 **So, yeah – last time, Olette tapped into the darkness after being provoked by her old childhood friend Nexus who now calls himself Venxik… both are unaware that Maleficent is keeping an eye on them from the rooftops.**

 **Let's get this second part of the fight moving – it's getting interesting! I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 15 – Olette vs. Venxik: Part 2

"Yes, Olly! You did a good job of embracing the darkness that was hidden inside you! What will you do now?" Venxik asked as his blades clashed against Olette's Keyblade.

"Shut up! I hate you so much! I can't believe I ever called you my friend once! I'm GOING TO HURT YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU!" Olette declared as the dark aura returned and enveloped her entire body. Her golden eyes shinned brightly as her keyblade clashed with Venxik's weapons.

The boy smirked and stopped clashing his blades with the Keyblade. Jumping backwards, he dismissed his weapons and stretched his arms. Meanwhile, the dark aura that was around the teenage girl disappeared as she glared at her childhood friend.

"Well, well… look who finally decided to use the darkness on her side." Venxik stated with a cruel chuckle while Olette just glared at him – she wanted nothing more than to rip the smirk off her childhood friend's face and teach him a lesson.

"I'm only using the darkness so I can teach you a lesson, you arrogant prick!" Olette declared as her grip on the Keyblade tightened.

"Yes, Olly… Give into your anger! It will make you strong…" Venxik encouraged her.

Olette gritted her teeth and charged forward for the inevitable hit with her Keyblade only for her weapon to clash with Venxik's blades.

"Pathetic…" Venxik stated with a smirk.

"SHUT UP… I'LL… SHOW YOU WHO IS PATHETIC!" Olette yelled as she continued to clash with her childhood friend.

Venxik snorted and released the hold of his blades from his childhood friend's weapon. He jumped a few feet away from Olette and stretched his arms yet again.

"I've gotta say, Olly… you are doing a good job of not being able to defeat me. You are so weak and pathetic." Venxik declared.

The rage inside Olette was building up as the dark aura enveloped her body yet again. Soon, the girl aimed her Keyblade at her childhood friend and launched a purple-colored fireball at Venxik who got out of the way before he could get hurt.

Venxik smirked. "Wow. Is that it, Olly? You launched a fireball that was conjured from the darkness at me – you were hoping that it would be enough to hurt me? Pathetic…" He declared.

"Shut… up! I'll defeat you and make sure that you pay for everything you've done!" Olette replied.

Venxik snorted and then snapped his fingers – without blinking, he suddenly disappeared much to Olette's shock!

"Huh!? Where did he-" She didn't finish due to a gloved fist punching the back of her head and knocking her unconscious onto the ground. The perpetrator was none other than Venxik.

The cloaked boy looked at the unconscious Olette and gave a snorting grin – his childhood friend might have darkness in her heart, but she isn't that powerful yet. With the right training, the girl could make a good ally of the Organization…

Venxik was originally planning to use his blades to give her serious cuts and render her useless to fight… however, he had bigger plans for Olette.

First things first – the Traverse Town Keyhole. It had to be closed lest the Heartless be allowed to take the capture the heart of this world… how to do it though?

Only Keyblade Wielders could close the Keyhole and from the looks of things, Olette was the only one who could do it…

An imaginary glowing light-bulb appeared above Venxik's head – he had the ability to use the darkness like all of the Organization members. But… could he control the mind and body of a person?

It was worth a try. Venxik took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated – darkness enveloped his entire body as her took out his left hand and aimed it at Olette.

The unconscious girl was enveloped in a dark aura for a couple of seconds and then disappeared. The darkness that was around Venxik's body was also gone as well. The boy opened his eyes and waited to see if the mind control was a success.

Few seconds later, Olette got up and stood in front of Venxik with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were no longer golden – instead, they were back to being green with a small change. Olette's eyes were lifeless and without any pupils.

"Olly? Are you… okay?" Venxik asked with a hopeful thought that his mind control power worked on Olette.

"…What is your order, Master?" Olette asked in a monotone voice.

Venxik was surprised at what he heard – Master? Does that mean… his mind control power worked?

"My… order?" Venxik asked.

Olette nodded without any hesitation – seems like the mind control did indeed work on the girl.

Venxik grinned evilly – so far, so good. Now to close the Traverse Town Keyhole… and then leave this world.

"My order is this, Olette – use the Keyblade to close the Traverse Town Keyhole. We mustn't allow the Heartless to take this world's heart after all… Do you understand?" Venxik asked.

Olette nodded. "I understand, Master Venxik." She summoned her Keyblade, aimed it at the Keyhole and a beam of light entered inside it. Soon, the locked sound was heard… it was over.

The Traverse Town Keyhole was gone and it was replaced by the butterfly mural once again. This world's heart was safe from being devoured by the Heartless… for now at least.

Olette had done her job – now it was time to leave and return to the Organization. However, there was one thing left to do…

"You've done well, Olly… Traverse Town is safe for now. I must leave and return to the Organization. Superior will be expecting my report. In the meantime, you will keep this little meeting of ours between you and me, understood?" Venxik asked as Olette nodded without any hesitation.

"Good. If I make contact using your mind, you will do as I say… I am your Master and you are my servant. Understood?" Venxik asked once more with Olette nodding again.

Venxik smiled in satisfaction – Olette will make a fine obedient slave in the future…

"Well, Olly – it's time I leave this world. Now then… when I snap my fingers, you will become unconscious once more and return to normal. You won't remember the fight that occurred a little while ago or using the darkness to beat me… got it?" Venxik asked.

Olette nodded in understanding once more, as Venxik took a deep sigh and snapped his fingers. The brown-haired girl closed her eyes and fell to the ground with no clear memory of what happened in the last couple of minutes.

Whelp, the deed was done – time to return to the castle and report to the Superior. Venxik pulled out his right hand and conjured a purple-like portal called the Corridor of Darkness.

Venxik took a step forward and was about to enter when…

"Impressive use of the darkness, dear boy." Venxik was surprised when he heard a woman's voice. Turning around quickly, he came face to face with the same person who was unknowingly watching the fight from the rooftops – Maleficent.

Venxik was very familiar with her character – she was the self-proclaimed Mistress of All Evil and the current ruler of the once known Radiant Garden which was now remained Hollow Bastion (Domain of all the Heartless).

What exactly was she doing in Traverse Town was Venxik's big question in his mind…

"Well, well, well… the Mistress of all Evil, I presume?" Venxik asked.

Maleficent gave a smile. "It seems someone has been doing their homework… from the way you are dressed, I can only guess one thing – you are a member of the mysterious Organization XIII, correct?" She asked.

Venxik gave a slow nod with a look of surprise on his face – how did she…?

"How do I know about the Organization, dear boy? Well… I'm very familiar with the Superior-in-the-Between Xemnas and his inner workings. Not to mention the fact that your leader's somebody Xehanort was once an acquaintance of mine." Maleficent explained.

Xehanort… that named seemed familiar to Venxik, but couldn't recall where he heard it exactly.

Venxik shook his head and decided to get back to the topic at hand – why Maleficent was here in the first place.

"Alright, so you know about our Organization… but what exactly do you want and how do you know my name?" Venxik asked as Maleficent's grip on her staff tightened. "What I have concerns you and your dear friend Olette… as for how I know your name – I was witnessing the fight between the girl and you from the rooftops." She explained.

Venxik was surprised when he heard that – what really made him confused was how Maleficent was able to watch the fight without being affected by his time stop ability. Guess there really is a lot more about the witch than Xemnas explained during a meeting with the other Organization members…

Wait… Maleficent is intrigued about Olette? What exactly does that mean? Did the witch have some sort of plans for her? And what of Venxik – what did Maleficent want with him?

"Okay, so you know my name from the fight between me and Olette… big deal. But what does this have to do with you wanting me and my old childhood friend?" Venxik asked.

Maleficent smirked. "Ah, you are a curious one, aren't you? Well, then – allow me to elaborate: I have a proposition. One that will be both good for you and your dear friend." She simply said.

"A proposition? What kind exactly… I may hate Olette, but I ain't gonna kill her yet, if that's what you want." Venxik replied with a frown on his face.

"Hmph. It's not murder I want, dear boy… I want to offer you both a chance." Maleficent stated.

"A chance…? For what exactly?" Venxik asked.

"For power and being much more than just a simple soldier or pawn…" Maleficent replied and Venxik was intrigued by what the witch purposed – more power and becoming something else than just a simple pawn? Interesting…

"…And what exactly do you have in mind?" Venxik asked – his voice filled with curiosity.

Maleficent gave a small chuckle and walked towards Venxik. "Very well, dear child. Here is what I purpose…"

 **Author's Notes: Whelp, that's it – the big fight between Olette and Venxik is over! It's time we return to the other Disney worlds and continue closing the Keyholes…**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the two-part chapter fight between Olette and Venxik. Could have written a lot more, but… didn't know what else to add to be honest. I'll have to trust my instincts as a writer and see if everyone loved the fight… hopefully, I did a good enough job.**

 **So, it seems like our beloved Olette will now be under the control of Venxik and Maleficent (Oops! Spoilers! XD) – But, will our protagonist realize that she mind controlled and a darkness wielder? Only time will tell…**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now – let's go and post this before my readers get impatient and whatnot. Back to working on other more important fanfic projects such as Project Keyblader or Warrior of Tenrou Island.**

 **Until the next update! Bye!**


End file.
